


When your one parent is your dad

by emib1418



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit references, F/M, Out of Character, a bunch of my own characters lol, aka smut, and ends up with finn instead of logan because i feel like it, basically rory grows up with chris instead, first published story im so sorry, i dont even know how im going to do this but im going to try, lucy is luke because au, possibly sexual content later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emib1418/pseuds/emib1418
Summary: Rory was raised by Christopher instead of Lorelai, and Lucy is there instead of Luke. Lucy Danes. Lucy's diner. Chris works with Sookie, and they have thier Dragon Fly Inn with Michel. Everything's pretty similar up until Rory meets Finn, Logan and Collin. Basically she ends up with Finn... but what will Chris think about that?





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> All credit goes to the makers of Gilmore Girls, I do not own the characters or anything, except my parts of the plot, obviously. This is incredibly OOC and AU, so if you don't like that, please feel free to not read this. This is my first published story, I've never been confident enough to post, but here we go. Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes.  
> Weirdly I ship Rory with Finn, but that's just because at this point in time I've written about them so much. Sorry if this story is absolute shit. Tell me in the comments what you think!
> 
> (I fixed the formatting, again, first published work, sorry about the formatting if you read the first 8 chapters before I fixed it up. Thanks for the support!)

I was raised by my Dad. Christopher Hayden. My mother couldn’t deal with being a mother at 16. She allowed my dad to have me. To run away with me. She didn’t care. 

Growing up was strange. My best friend was Lane Kim. Dad worked at an Inn, where he became friends with Sookie St James. Then he became the manager of the Inn, and Sookie was the cook. Michel worked there, too. 

Lucy’s Diner was our favourite place for food, and I could tell sometimes that Dad wanted to ask her out. He always thought about me first though. 

We loved movies and music and watching tv together, as well as eating crap tonnes of crap. I loved school though, too. I loved reading, I was smart, and I loved school.

When I was 16, Dad wanted me to go to a private school. I did too. Except we didn’t have the money, so he went to his parents, Straub and Francine Hayden. My grandparents. Until then, I had never had that much of a relationship with them. Now, now Dad and I go there every single Friday night for dinner. I wouldn’t say we enjoyed going, but I liked having the relationship with my grandparents. 

Mom stopped by every now and then, and we talked, but it wasn’t much. She was a vague figure in my life, not that I minded. 

When Dean came along, Dad liked him, but he was super protective of me, too. He was also chill though, as well. To me, my Dad was more like my best friend. Dad liked Dean, but he also almost beat him up when we broke up the first time.

The second time he didn’t. That’s when Lucy’s nephew, Jess, came along. Dad didn’t like Jess. Reminded him too much of him when he was my age. Jess left. 

Dad also didn’t like the third boyfriend, Tristan. Even more like him when he was my age. He was nervous something like what happened between him and Mom would happen to me. I was careful though. Some would say too careful. 

Then I got back with Dean. Too hard to explain really.

Paris was my best friend, but she was pretty strange. Grandma and Grandpa helped me pay for school, which Dad didn’t like, but he came around to. 

Life’s pretty un-ordinary when you grow up in a completely insane town, raised by your Dad, who’s only 16 years older than you. It’s different, that’s for sure.

My next boyfriend was the start of something different. Why, you may ask? That’s what I’m about to tell you. 

 


	2. Meeting Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory meets Finn, Logan and Collin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to the makers of Gilmore Girls, I do not own the characters or anything, except my parts of the plot, obviously.  
> Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes.  
> Tell me in the comments what you think, my dudes.  
> Uhhh also this chapter is pretty much just canon but a few things changed/different because why the heck not.

“Oh, sorry,” Marty said nicely, just as someone bumped into him. 

“No seriously, you couldn’t see me there?” The guy asked rudely as he and his mates turned around.

“Not everyone’s staring at you, Collin,” his friend said, obviously drunk, with an alluring Australian accent. All three of them were obviously drunk, and the blond one had a girl hanging off of his shoulder. They were cute, that was for sure. 

“Hey, I know you. I’m seeing a uniform. Wait wait wait, don't tell me,” the blond one said to Marty.

“Uh, may tag repairman!” The Aussie guessed stupidly.

“I’ve bartended for you- for your parties,” Marty answered.

“That’s right, you have. You’re a talented man. Makes a kiss-ass margarita,” the blond replied. “It’s good to see you again. What’s your name?”

“Marty. Uh, this is Rory,” Marty responded, introducing me to them. 

“Hi,” the blond said, basically dismissing my presence before turning back to Marty. “Assuming your services are still for hire this year, your financial situation hasn’t changed at all?”

I scoffed at his rudeness, but Marty just replied with a simple, “Nope.”

“Got anything to add to that?” Collin asked me.

“I’ll give you a call, where are you living now?” Logan asked, ignoring Collin and me. 

“Branford,” Marty replied.

“Why would I have anything to add?” I challenged Collin.

“You scoffed at what Logan said.”

“ _Logan_ was being an ass. Just because he’s richer than someone, doesn't mean he gets to treat them like shit,” I smirked, trying hard to keep everything down.

“Hey, who’s being an ass now?” Logan asked, turning to me.

“Ugh, leave it.”

“Excellent idea. Branford, I’ll remember that,” Logan said, dismissing me again.

“Nice shirt. I can really see what you see in him,” Collin smirked before turning away.

“Don’t be an ass, Collin!” Logan yelled.

“Me? never. I’m a friend to all people, large and very, very small,” Collin snipped as he caught up with them, walking backwards and facing Marty and I, before turning back around. 

“I kind of hate those guys,” Marty said once they left, as we headed back to my new dorm.

“Really? I can’t see why,” I replied sarcastically, not mentioning my curiosity towards the Australian. He was cute. I don’t know what it was about him, but he was interesting. It wasn’t just because he was Australian, definitely not. It was his personality, which I wanted to know some more about. 

 

— Next Day —

 

I left the dorm with the posters, and went around the corner to start putting them up. I love Paris, but to be honest, this is a bit odd. It was weird, and I hated doing it, but she was my best friend, and as weird as it was to admit it, she was in actual pain. Bloody Asher Flemming. 

“Okay Finn, last building,” I heard the familiar voice of that obnoxious blond, Logan, from yesterday say.

“Please say it looks familiar,” Collin added in a pleading sort of tone.

“Ahh,” Finn replied slowly as he looked around.

“Apparently it doesn’t look familiar,” Logan said, stumped.

“No, hold on. Hold on. Yes. Here. This is where she lives,” Finn replied excitedly. 

I turned around to see the stunning Aussie from yesterday looking curiously around. 

“Excuse me, can I help you?” I asked as they went around the corner.

“No thanks,” Logan dismissed before turning the corner and following the other men. 

“Hey.”

“Don’t put your number. Don’t put your number!” Logan laughed as Finn got out a pen.

“I’m not putting my number. I’m putting your number,” Finn smirked drunkly.

“That’s my room.”

“Ok, put my number,” Logan smirked as he looked me up and down, raising one eyebrow.

“Nope, too late, already changed it to mine!” Finn yelled.

“Are you sure this is your room? Collin asked.

“I’m sure.”

“I could have sworn it was her room,” Finn replied.

“What’s her name? Maybe I know her.”

“Uh, it was, uh, short?” Finn answered uncertainly.

“I can understand your disappointment, losing a potential soul mate like that, but that is my room.”

“I’m sorry about the mix-up. My friend here means no harm. He just has to learn that Guinness and blondes don’t mix,” Logan responded for him.

“Red-heads, Logan. And maybe some brunettes,” Finn put in. 

“We sincerely apologise and will now leave you to finish putting up your poster,” Logan said as Finn and Collin started going up the stairs. “I’m Logan, by the way.”

“We met. Yesterday.”

“Oh, sorry. I have absolutely no recollection of that.”

“Rory. Hayden. I’m friends of Marty’s,” I replied.

“Ah yes, great bartender. Tell him I’ll call him,” Logan said before turning away and going up the stairs.

“Asshole,” I muttered under my breath. I was losing a bit of my curiosity and likeness towards the guys, but that was fine. The chances of me ever seeing them again was so universally slim, I had nothing to worry about.


	3. Seeing them again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life and Death Brigade event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to the makers of Gilmore Girls, I do not own the characters or anything, except my parts of the plot, obviously.  
> Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes.  
> Tell me in the comments what you think, my dudes.  
> So a lot of this is kind of same as canon but then gets completely different then canon again (sort of) I know it doesn't make sense but its fine

Over the next few weeks, I ended up seeing all three guys a few times, but I didn’t speak to them. Besides Logan making fun in the YDN office, as he was a journalist. Doyle had given me the features beat for one week, and I was going to do some boring story, but then I came across a secret organisation called the Life and Death Brigade. Guess who was in it? Elias Huntzberger, Logan’s grandfather. Which, by default, means that Logan was in it, also meaning that Finn and Collin probably were too. I talked to him, and he denied it, before telling me he’d give me an inside scoop. So, here we are; standing by my dorm room door with a blindfold on, looking like an idiot. I was told to be here at 4pm, and that’s what time it is. But still, I feel like an idiot. 

“Hey Ace, you ready?” Logan said before dragging me to a car. “Hit it!” He said the moment we hopped in and were buckled up.

“Ah, not so loud!” Finn groaned loudly from the front. 

“You’re very auditorially sensitive today,” a girl said, also from in the front.

“Oh, and your voice helps,” Finn spat back.

“Is the blindfold in place?” Collin asked from behind me.

“Secure and in place,” Logan replied.

“Our anonymity is crucial. Crucial, Logan,” Collin added as Finn groaned again.

“What’s wrong with Finn?” I asked curiously.

“Great job with the blindfold, Logan,” Collin snapped.

“I recognise your voices, Collin,” I smiled.

“Could everyone keep it down, please?” Finn groaned again, even louder than before.

“Can we remove the blindfold now?” 

“We’re also hiding our destination,” Logan replied.

“We had to leave at this ungodly hour,” Finn added.

“It’s 4:00 in the afternoon.”

“He’s got a thing about the sun,” Logan chuckled.

“It’s too bright,” Finn responded.

“So how come you’re not wearing your gorilla masks?” I asked a moment later.

“She can see!” Collin exclaimed.

“I can tell because your voices aren’t muffled.”

“She’s sharp,” the girl said.

“Who’s the girl?” I asked.

“I’ve been told we’ve met. I have no memory of it,” she replied.

“Ah, Gorilla girl.” She’s where I got my lead.

“Oh, wow, isn’t that a pretty nickname,” she giggled in response

“Oh, by the way, this thing’s overnight,” Finn said to me.

“Overnight?”

“I didn’t mention that before?” Logan asked.

“Oh, must’ve slipped your mind.”

“It doesn’t screw up anything for you, does it?” Finn questioned.

“Nope.”

 

“Where are we? Are we still in Connecticut?” I asked. We had finally arrived at our destination, after at least 3 hours of driving.

“This is your tent. Event starts in 20 minutes,” Logan said, taking the blindfold off me before going to another tent about 5 metres down the path. I noticed that Finn’s was opposite mine, and Collin’s was down by Logan’s. All fairly close. Interesting, might I say. 

 

After talking to Collin and a couple of other members, who ‘told’ me about the _no using the letter e_ policy, I left and found Stephanie.

“Hey, Stephanie.”

“Oh good, you’re using e’s,” she said, turning to face me. “No champagne?”

“No, I’ll have a little later. So, is Logan the head of the group?”

“There’s no head of the group, Rory. We’re an anarchic collective. We don't recognise leaders. Plus, it’s a secret.”

“Just, because, the way that people act around him, he just seems-”

“Cute?”

“No. I mean, sure, he’s cute-”

“There’s a line to get to him. There is for Collin and Finny as well.”

“I’m not getting in any line. I’m just a reporter.”

“You’re a good reporter, I presume. Caught Logan’s attention. If you had to though, hypothetically, who out of the three would you date?”

“Uh, I don’t know. I’d say Finn. He seems fun, I guess,” I replied hesitantly.

“Good idea. He goes for red-heads though.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“Anyway, I shouldn't be talking to you. See you later!” Stephanie giggled before turning around and walking off somewhere.

 

I had been sitting on a tree stump for quite a while when Logan came down with a lamp and a plate and sat next to me. 

“How goes it, Pariah?”

“Logan?”

“Word was a bear dragged you off.”

“No bear. I just wanted a quiet place to collect my thoughts.”

“And you found it.”

“Sorry you’re not getting much from the group. It took a lot of convincing from Finn and myself to let you come along.”

“I don’t need their cooperation. I’ve already filled 2 notebooks without it. Half of one, without using the letter e, but I could use your cooperation.”

“Way too much salt on this,” he said as he ate.

“This is pretty incredible, but it’s just a preamble to the big stunt tomorrow, right?”

“It’s Finn. He’s Australian. They like salt.”

“How do you pay for this? Are there dues, or do you chip in? Is there Alumni sponsoring it? How is it organised? And what is happening tomorrow? Is it just as big? Or bigger? And do people know that you’re here-park rangers, or the landowner? Where are we? Are we still in Connecticut? And your answer cannot include the word salt.”

“Okay. I think it is time to fill you in on the conditions of you being here. First, no pictures,” Logan started, taking my camera.

“Hey!”

“You’ll get it back at the end of the trip. Second, no names.”

“I'm not exactly being introduced to anyone.”

“Third, no physical descriptions of any of us. There _are_ authority figures up and down Connecticut trying to nab us for things we may have done in the past, naughty things.”

“I’ll keep you anonymous.”

“What number am I on?”

“You just did third.”

“Fourth, no identification of our location.”

“I don’t even know where we are.”

“Fifth-”

“You’re going to run out of iths.”

“The most important condition of all. You must agree not to interfere with the integrity of the event.”

“What is the event? And how could I interfere?”

“So you agree?”

“I cant exactly disagree. So yes, I agree,” I replied in a bored tone, just as some people started singing. “It’s pretty.”

“They’re drunk.”

“I like it.”

“I didn't say I didn't like it,” Logan smirked. 

“Logan?” Some girl said from the start of the path down to where we were.

“Yeah?”

“You coming?” Another asked. 

“I’ll be right there. I’ll leave the light for you, Ace. I wont be needing it,” he smirked again as he got up, going over to the two girls. 

 

“You’re a very interesting character, you know that?” Finn asked as he sat on the log with me. 

“And why might that be?” I smiled as I looked up from my notebook and turned to him. 

“Dunno,” he answered, staring off into the distance. “You just are.”

“That’s very vague and slightly weird. I could say the same about you though.”

“And do you have an answer as to why I’m an interesting character?” He asked as he looked at me. 

“You’re Australian. You’re a rich playboy, who loves his drinks but isn’t an alcoholic, and prefers the night to the day, because nighttime is more fun and mysterious. You’re not the usual ‘rich playboy’, as your family were the more caring type, and were more interested in having _kids_ rather than _heirs_. You’re different, but you’re the same enough to fit in. Your friends don’t know it, but you love classes. You love reading, watching goofy tv shows and movies, and just having a good time,” I replied, raising my eyebrow. “How close am I?” 

“Brought up Australian, obviously. Rich playboy, sure. Contrary to popular belief, and don’t tell anyone I’ll be in trouble, I don’t actually drink that much. I just have a drunk persona. I’m a great drink mixer though. Prefer the night to the day, yes. Night is more fun and mysterious than the day, but it’s also when you can be a different person, and I like that. People aren’t who they say they are, and it’s fun to pick them apart. My parents are, yes, the more caring type of society family, rather than say, Logan or Collin’s, but they’re not that different. They’re just more caring. You’re wrong about me loving classes, I don’t mind them, but I could never love it. Teachers drone on. I love books, goofy tv shows and movies, and just having a good time. You were pretty accurate. Spying on me, are you?” 

“You realise that I was in that 3 and a half our car ride, right?” I giggled. 

“Fair enough.”

“Your turn, try to pick me apart.”

“Tell me your last name first. You know mine,” he replied with a smirk. 

“Hayden.”

“So I presume Lorelai and Christopher are your parents?”

“They sure are.”

“Oh, this’ll be fun. You’re a shy bookworm who mostly keeps to yourself, unless people know you well. Then you’re fun, you’re loud, and quite ridiculous. You grew up in a fun town with just your Dad, who happens to be pretty young, and therefore you love everything tv, movie, music and junk food, but also love reading, and I’m pretty sure, love school. You like having close best friends rather than a bunch of friends, which I agree is better. Your relationship with your Mom is complicated but good, as is your relationship with your grandparents. You don’t drink, but you know how to fun. You’re a complete individual. How close am _I_?” He replied, still with a smirk. 

“Spot on,” I replied with a smile. “My relationship with my grandparents has been a lot better in the past few years though. Not the ones on my Mom’s side, they hate me.”

“All relationships are weird with grandparents, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, I suppose so.”

“Come on, lets play a game. 20 questions,” he said as he turned around to be facing me more, as did I him. 

“Sure.”

“I’ll start. Full name?”

“Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden. You?”

“Phineas Ignatius Morgan. Birthday?”

“October 8 1984. You?”

“22 April, 1982. Favourite book/band/movie/tv show?”

“Pride and the Prejudice, Willy Wonka, The Bangles, and… Cop Rock. How about you?” 

“The Master and Margarita, anything Tarantino, Velvet Underground, and Deadwood,” he chuckled in response. “It’s pretty bad, I know.”

“Hey Finn, you coming?” Some girl calls out from the same place someone called out to Logan earlier.

“No, I’m fine,” Finn called out without looking.

“What is it with you three that has every girl throwing themselves at you?” I asked, somewhat frustratedly.

“Our natural charm and charisma, or the fact that they all want to try to become our future wives,” he replied with disgust. “Got a boyfriend?” 

“Yep. Dean.”

“You say that as if you don’t want to be with him?”

“I don’t, he’s a bit clingy,” I replied. “Let’s not talk about that tonight. My turn. Why do you guys have random hook ups and not relationships?”

“Because we see it as our freedom before our preordained lives come into play. Probably also because none of us have never challenged us to want more than what our parents want. Although, I do think I may have found someone like that recently,” he smirked.

“Oh ho ho, is that so? Is she exotic and a red-head?” I challenged.

“She’s exotic, but she’s no red-head. My turn. What’s your major, and if I may make an addendum, what do you want to do after school?”

“Journalism. I want to travel the world and be a news correspondent, just like Christiane Amanpour. How about you?”

“Law and Business. I’m expected to take over my Dad’s company.”

“The Morgan Corporation?”

“Correct. What keeps you up most at night?”

“The never ending thought of being a failure. Would you rather money or love?”

“Love. If you had to give up your dream job, or give up your soulmate, which would you chose?”

“Fuck, that’s a hard one. Soulmate, but let me explain. If someone was really my soulmate, I’d hope that they’d want me to keep doing what I love. I don't think I could ever give up journalism or writing, I love it too much. But, but my soulmate wouldn't be me soulmate if I couldn't do my job. What about you?”

“I would give up my job. I don't have a dream job, I never have. It’s always been that I’ll be taking over my Dad’s business. If I met my soulmate and she wanted to move to the other side of the world, I would drop everything for her.”

“You’ve never wanted to do anything else?”

“Of course I have, when I was younger. But as soon as I was old enough to understand, my Dad told me I’d take over to company. It’s never really been anything else.”

“You have to want to do something. Say you didn’t have to take over the Morgan Corporation, what would you do?”

“I suppose I would probably get into politics or science. I’ve always liked those.”

“Politics or science? Wow, I never expected that.”

“It is fairly surprising, isn’t it?”

“It really is,” I chuckled. We ending up talking for another half hour before Finn walked me back to my tent and I crashed on the bed. 

 

Getting to know him was really good. There was a lot more to Finn Morgan that I could have ever thought. Realising something, I grabbed my phone out to try to call my Dad.

“It’s 2am, kiddo. This better be interesting or an emergency,” he mumbled over the phone as he picked it up. 

“Dad I think I like someone. Like, genuinely like them, and I’ve been drifting from Dean. I don’t know what to do!”

“Slow down, tell me what happened.” I then proceeded to tell him everything about tonight and my previous interactions with Finn. “By the sounds of it, he likes you too. I’d think about my relationship with Dean if I were you. Do you see it going anywhere, kid?”

“Not at all.”

“There’s your answer. I’m going to sleep, bye Ror.”

“Bye, love you, Dad!” I replied before hanging up. I took my pants and bra off before snuggling up in the sleeping bag and falling asleep. 

 

In the morning, I redressed before grabbing my bag and leaving the tent. Finn was sitting at a table right next to the tent with a plate of fruit and danishes, wearing a suit that made him look oh-so handsome.

“Morning,” I smiled as I went over to him.

“Morning, Love. You should get ready.” 

“I am ready.”

“You cant go dressed like that, Love,” he chuckled.

“I don’t exactly have anything else to wear.”

“That clothing interfere’s with the integrity of the event, and you agree’d not to interfere. Check again, Love.” Confused, I walked back into the tent, and found, under the bed, a box. Inside was a beautiful pale blue strapless ball gown, and matching flats. I got changed and put the wrap around my neck, before coming back out. 

 

“I’ve got your event integrity right here, mister,” I giggled as I walked out of the tent again. 

“Yep, I got an eye for dress sizes. You look amazing, Love. Alright, we go this way,” he replied as he stood up, putting his hand on the small of my back and leading me away. “Come on, hurry!” He said as we speed walked up to the group. 

“You try running in a ball gown!” I laughed as I sped up to him. 

“We’re late,” he whispered.

“For what, the ritual sacrifice?”  
“Come on!” 

“Logan’s using e’s,” I said as Collin passed Finn and I a glass of champagne each. 

“ _In Omnia Paratus_ ,” Logan said loudly, raising his glass.

“ _In Omnia Paratus_ ,” everyone repeated before turning to the person next to them and pouring the champagne to them, with the partner doing the same. 

“Now you might want to cover your ears,” Finn whispered to me.

“Why?” 

Next moment a gong was struck right next to me. 

“To think some groups just go bowling!” He yelled before running off with everyone else. 

 

Now, everyone had gathered around a structure. It was about 7 stories high, I’d say. There was four people up there, 1 girl, 3 guys. They all had umbrellas and were just standing there. A moment later Finn came over to me. 

“What are they going to do?” I asked as he did so. 

“What do you think, Love?” He replied with a smirk. 

“They’e not going to jump, are they?!”

“They’re gonna jump.”

“That’s like seven stories. They’ll die!”

“We’re all gonna die one day.”

“But those four are today.”

“Six.”

“I see four.”

“I’m heading up.

“Of course you are.”

“Robert was supposed to do it, but few of us figured he’s make it this far, so there’s an extra space.”

“Hmm,” I looked up again then looked at Finn. “No, uh-uh. I’m not doing that.”

“We’re not gonna die. No-one in the Life-And-Death Brigade has ever died. Except for the old guys.”

“I am not going to jump.”

“We’re all set,” a member said to Finn.

“This is Seth. He’s the genius behind all of this.”

“It’s very safe. We did a dozen successful test drops. No potato was scratched.”

“Potato?” I asked uncertainly

“Can’t test using people, now can we?” Finn mocked.

“I’m a journalist. An observer. I’m not here to participate.”

“Isn’t this the point of being young? Doing something stupid, something bad, something different. People can live a hundred years without living for a minute. You climb up here with me, it’s one less minute you haven’t lived.”

“Let’s go.”

“Let’s go!” Finn exclaimed as he led me to the ladders, and we climbed to the top. 

 

“Whoah. High.” I said as we reached the top.

“I’ve been higher.”

“I meant from the ground.”

“That too. Come on,” he led me further to the side, where we had safety belts put on. “You trust me?” He asked a moment before jumping. 

“You jump, I jump, Jack,” I replied.

“I really should’ve confirmed that those potatoes were ok,” Finn laughed before grabbing my hand. Then, we jumped.

“You did good, Love,” he said when we reached the ground.

“Once in a lifetime experience!”

“Only if you want it to be!”


	4. Meat market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meat market party for Rory put on by Francine and Straub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to the makers of Gilmore Girls, I do not own the characters or anything, except my parts of the plot, obviously.  
> Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes.  
> Tell me in the comments what you think, my dudes.  
> Uhhh also this chapter is pretty much just canon but a few things changed/different because why the heck not.

 

“So, Rory. Seeing anyone currently?” Grandma asked me out of the blue one Friday night dinner. 

“Uh, well, yes, I am, actually. Dean and I got back together recently,” I replied cautiously. 

“Dean? The one that built you that car?” Grandpa asked curiously. 

“Yes, that Dean.”

“Huh. Interesting,” Grandpa replied a moment later. 

 

Tonight, instead of a normal dinner with the grandparents, they were throwing a bit of a party. Although Dad didn’t have to go, they did ask if I would go, so I accepted. 

 

Stupid fucking meat-market. I get to this Yale Alumni event, and it’s Grandpa and Grandma’s friends. And their _sons_! No girls whatsoever. And, Grandma pulled me upstairs to have my hair and makeup done! I mean, I was able to get away with just having my hair curled and a little bit of makeup put on, but it was still too much. As soon as Grandma had introduced me to everyone, I went outside to get away from people.

 

“Rory?” 

I looked up to see someone standing in front of me. “Mhm?”

“I’m Jordan. Your grandmother sent me over here. Apparently, we’re made for each other.”

“Oh, gee, well, how convenient.”

“There’s nothing like having your family play matchmaker,” he chuckled. “How old are you?”

“Me? I’m almost 20.”

“Alright, good - just making sure everything’s legal.” Funny joke, I guess I should just laugh anyway. “You need a drink?”

“No, not a drink.”

“Why? You get a little crazy when you drink?” He looked me up and down.

“Yes, that’s it,” I replied sarcastically, but I don't think he got it. 

“I’d like to see that,” he smirked.

“Rory, there you are,” Logan said, coming around and putting his arm over my shoulders. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. I’m late, I’m sorry. Don’t be mad. Logan Huntzberger,” he added, then held his hand out to Jordan.

“Jordan Chase,” Jordan replied uncertainly, shaking his hand.

“Good to meet you. Thanks for keeping my girl busy. If you hadn’t, she would have noticed how late I am, and then she might have left, and that would have been very bad.”

“Excuse me. I’m sorry. You’re with her?” Jordan scoffed.

“Going on a year and a half,” I replied, playing along.

“Great. What the hell am I doing here then?” He said before turning away.

“Oh, thank you so much!” I said to Logan as he moved to stand in front of me.

“No problem, I saw you cornered. Man, I hate these parties.”

“Not really my bag either.”

“But at leasts the bar’s stocked, and I must say, your Grandma’s food is amazing.”

“Wait, my grandmother?” I ask, just as my grandpa came up to us.

“Logan, how are you son?” Grandpa asked Logan.

“Very well sir, and yourself?”

“Oh, I’m fit as a fiddle! It’s good to see you. Are your parents around?”

“Wandering around here somewhere. Mom is obsessed with Francine’s new draperies.”

“Ah, yes. Francine has quite exquisite taste in fabrics. All right, Rory. Since I see that you are in capable hands, I will make another round and end up at the bar,” Grandpa chuckled before leaving.

“You know my grandparents?”

“My folks are good friends with Straub and Francine. Okay, so. Lesson one in coping with painfully boring parties, form a sub-party,” Logan said as he grabbed my arm, also grabbing a bottle of champagne.

“Where are we going?”

“Finn!” He called out.

“Wait, Finn’s here?”

“You rang?” Finn asked as he came up to us.

“Change of venue,” Logan replied.

“Excellent, I’ll gather the boys. Hello, Love, you look absolutely society approved,” Finn remarked before disappearing. Logan and I went to the pool house where I could see that some boys from the LDB were already enjoying themselves. I took my shoes off and sat on the couch, with Logan next to me.

“What would the lady like to drink?” Logan asked.

“Champagne, please,” I replied and he got up, going over and getting drinks as Finn, Collin and a few more guys walked in.

 

“Hayden, your grandfather has appalling taste in scotch!” Collin said as he walked by. Finn and I were currently having a very drunk conversation.

“Oh I think you should go on inside and tell him, Collin!” I replied.

“If he hasn’t learnt by now I certainly cant teach him,” Collin responded.

“Collin, make sure you refill that bottle with something so that Ace doesn’t get busted,” Logan said as he came over.

“I know,” Collin replied in a bored tone before walking off.

“Refill?” Logan asked.

“Sure, why not?” I giggled.

“Because drinking is bad. Very, very bad, and we’re bad for doing it. Spank me,” Finn replied with a straight face.

“I think the hangover tomorrow will be enough punishment,” I smirked.

“She hasn’t had enough champagne, Logan,” Finn said to Logan before getting up. 

“Hey, listen, I forgot to tell you, I read the article,” Logan said as he came and sat next to me.

“You did?” I asked, surprised that he actually, really did.

“Yep, not bad.”

“Thank you.”

“Caught the spirit of the thing, I'll give you that.”

“But?”

“No, no buts. You've got a good style. There were a few too many similes in it for my taste, but it definitely had a Joseph Mitchell thing going for it, I like that.”

“I'm surprised you even bothered to read it.”

“Are you? Hmm,” he smirked before standing up. “So, who's it going to be?”

“What?” I asked, smiling as I watched him. 

“Well, this shindig's an obvious meat market, I've got the feeling that your grandparents are expecting you to choose someone tonight, so…”

“Oh, uh, well…"

“Me. Pick me,” Finn said, coming over with a bottle of champagne and a vase of flowers.

“No, pick me!” Other guys said as they came over quickly. 

“But I'm exotic!” Finn whined.

“So's the Asian Bird flu,” Collin replied quickly. 

“Wow. A room full of guys and still extremely slim pickings,” Logan smirked. 

“Well, I don't know. It's a tough choice, maybe I should let my boyfriend help me choose,” I replied, now also with a smirk.

“You have a boyfriend?” Logan chuckled. 

“I'm crushed,” Finn said as he sat back down next to me. 

“Ain't it always the way?” Someone else said. 

“Do Richard and Emily know about this?” Logan asked. 

“Yeah, they do.”

“What, they just making sure you’ve got a back up?” He chuckled. 

“No they’re just - oh, god, what’s the time?” I asked quickly. 

“It’s crime time!” Finn replied, which made Collin laugh. 

“Eight forty five,” Collin chuckled. 

“Dean is meeting me at eight-thirty!” I said as I grabbed my heels. 

“Where?” Logan asked curiously. 

“Here, out front!”

“Dean, is this the boyfriend!” Finn asked.

“Yes, the boyfriend.”

“Well, we got to see this guy,” Finn smirked. 

“What?”

“See who the man is who’s won your heart! Got to make sure he’s good enough! Let’s go, boys!”

“But - hey!”

“You coming?” Finn asked, holding out his hand as the guys raced out of the pool house. I grabbed his hand and we walked through the house to the front. 

 

I tried to close the door on the boys as I walked out to Dean, but they drunkly followed me out.

“Dean, hi. I’m sorry, have you been waiting long? I didn’t have a watch, and we were in the pool house,” I smiled softly as I went over to him. “These are some friends, they go to Yale with me.”

“Rory, what am I doing here?”

“You’re picking me up.”  
“I don't belong here anymore. Do I?”

“Dean…”

“You look good,” he said before turning around and getting in his truck, and driving away. I was sad, of course. He was my high-school sweetheart. But I was also done with him. I was only with him out of obligation for ruining his marriage. I think I was genuinely more happy than sad though.

“You’ll be ok, Love,” Finn came up next to me.

“He was an ass,” I sniffled, covering my eyes.

“Come on boys, we have some serious cheering up to do!” Logan said loudly from behind.

“I swiped some scotch!” Collin shouted.

“I’ll reenact the passion of the christ!” Finn yelled. “Come on, nothing seems to bad after my reenactment of the passion of the christ. Except my reenactment of the passion of the christ!” Finn smirked, and I chuckled, following him and the boys back into the pool house.

 

CHRISTOPHER POV

 

Rory was home late. Later than she should be. I had spoken to my parents over the phone, already so pissed that they did that to her. I was worried sick when she arrived. I got up and went over to the door when I heard a car pull up, and I opened it ever so slightly. She got out of a limo, a few rowdy guys with her. Trouble. 

“Bye!” Rory smiled as she giggled and walked away from them. I closed the door and walked upstairs before she got to the door. She didn’t need a scolding from me, not tonight. I’d definitely be asking her about the guys, that was for sure. No avoiding it.


	5. A sort-of wallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night, basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to the makers of Gilmore Girls, I do not own the characters or anything, except my parts of the plot, obviously.  
> Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes.  
> Tell me in the comments what you think, my dudes.  
> This is... completely different to storyline... but doesn't matter that's the whole point of this fanfiction isn't it? All fanfiction, really.  
> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER NEXT ONE's BIGGER I PROMISE

When I woke up, I found my Dad standing in the doorway of my old bedroom, a cup of coffee in hand. 

“So who are the limo boys?” He asked me as I sat up and he gave me the cup of coffee, before leaning on the doorway again. 

“Friends from Yale,” I replied as I sipped it. “Finn, Collin and Logan. You remember, the pompous arses that kidnapped me and took me to that insane secret society event?”

“There were more guys.”

“People from the Life and Death Brigade that were at the meat market that Grandma and Grandpa tricked me into going to.” 

He pursed his lips. “I don’t like them.”  
“Dad,” I sighed and looked up at him. “The only guy friends I’ve ever had that you’ve liked has been Marty, and you barely like him. These guys aren’t even that much friends of mine.” 

“You need to be more careful, kiddo.”

“I know, I know,” I replied before leaning back. 

“You alright?”

“Dean and I broke up again last night.”  
“Oh, god, kiddo,” he said before coming over and sitting at the end of my bed. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, you know, surprisingly I’m sort of okay. I dunno, I sort of saw it coming, really. It’s not as bad since it’s happened twice before, you know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I understand. It’s still a break up, nonetheless.”

“I suppose so.”

“How about, instead of wallowing like normal, we have an epic movie night with Sookie, Lucy and Lane!” Dad suggested excitedly. 

“I like that idea,” I smiled. 

“Good! I’ll go convince Jackson and Zach to give up their girls for the evening, you go get breakfast and try to convince Lucy!”

“Hey, how come I have to convince Lucy? She’s _your_ girlfriend!” I laughed as he got up. 

“Because she likes you more than she likes me!” Dad replied before running out of my room. 

“That’s not fair!” I shouted through laughs. 

“I know!” He shouted back, and then I heard the front door open and close. I giggled as I got up, quickly finishing my coffee before getting in the shower and then getting dressed. 

 

“Lucy…” I trailed off as I sat at the counter at the diner. 

“Coffee,” Lucy replied, putting a mug in front of me. 

“Dad, Lane, Sookie and I are going to have a movie night tonight and I was hoping you’d also come?”

She stopped and looked at me. “That’s strange.” 

“What’s strange?”

“Movie night with Sookie, Lane, you and your Dad.”

“It’s sort of a wallow but also not really a wallow.”

“Dean?”

“Yep.”

She looked at me skeptically before replying, “What time and what do I bring?”

“You don’t have to bring anything, and Dad’ll message you what time.”

“You want something to eat?”

“Yes, please.” 

 

“So, what prompted this movie night?” Lane asked as the five of us got settled. 

“Dean and I broke up,” I replied easily. “It’s fine, I’m not that disappointed, really.”

“Ooh, why not? Got another boy on your mind?” Sookie asked. 

“Maybe,” I smirked, glancing back at Dad for a moment. “But really, this has happened twice before with Dean, and I saw it coming.” 

“Who’s the new heartbreaker?” Lucy asked. “‘Nother boy for Chris and I to beat up for you?” 

I looked back and poked my tongue at her and Dad, and Dad did it back. “No, I barely know anything about him. He’s Australian though.”

“And he and his mates go to Yale,” Dad put in. “And they’re troublemakers.”

“You say that about all guys, Dad.”

“That’s because all guys are trouble makers.”

“Says you,” Sookie chuckled. 

“Hey, that’s mean!” Dad protested. 

“But it’s true!” Lane laughed. 

“Alright, I dent deny it.” 

“Come on, lets just watch some movies already,” I smiled before pressing play on the movie we had already had lined up.


	6. The start of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn asks Rory out and Rory gets some advice from Lucy and her Dad. Paris comes home after a date the previous night, and Rory and Finn venture out together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to the makers of Gilmore Girls, I do not own the characters or anything, except my parts of the plot, obviously.  
> Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes.  
> Tell me in the comments what you think, my dudes.  
> AHHHHHHHHHH

I woke up to loud knocking. Loud, loud knocking. Christ, Saturday morning, wouldn’t someone know this is annoying? Reluctantly, I got out of bed and dragged myself to the front door, since obviously Paris wasn’t going to go to it.

“Finn, it’s 8:30am on a Saturday. How on earth are you awake? I thought every hour when the sun was up was ungodly?” I asked as I opened the door to Finn, who looked oh so handsome and put together. Even though he barely was, lets be real. His shirt looked like it had just been lazily thrown on and buttoned up, his pants doused with crinkles. Hair messy. 

“Every hour when the sun is up is ungodly,” he replied with a boyish smile. “I’m not drunk nor hungover though, so therefore, am awake and am able to tolerate the sun.”

“You’re insane,” I said as I opened the door more for him to come inside. 

“Well this is… quaint,” he smirked as he walked in. 

“It’s nice,” I smiled as I sat on the couch after him. “What’re you doing here, Finn?” 

He looked at me for a moment, as if contemplating something, before asking, “What would you say if I asked you out on a date?”

Shock, for a moment, but I didn’t show it. “Yes…” I replied uncertainly. 

He smirked. “It’s Saturday. What’re you doing tonight, Love?” 

“Uhh, nothing, I suppose.”

“Now you are then. I’ll pick you up at 6,” he replied before standing up. 

“Wait, where are we going? What do I wear?” I asked quickly as I followed him to the door. 

“Wear something nice,” Finn replied vaguely.

“Finn! That’s not fair!” I whined as he opened the door and stepped outside. 

“Wear something you’d wear to your grandparents for Friday night dinner,” he smirked. “I’ll see you tonight, doll.”

“You’re a nightmare.”

“Good,” he replied, winking at me before turning around and walking off. I watched him for a moment before going back inside, getting coffee, and going back to my room. 

 

“Lucy, hi,” I said as cheerfully as I could when I called the diner. 

“You looking for Chris?” Lucy replied over the phone in her usual monotone. 

“No, looking for you, actually. I know you might not be the right person to ask, but honestly, you’ve all I’ve got at this moment.”

“Is this going to be some dumb boy advice that I’m supposed to give you because besides Sookie I’m the only adult female presence you have for help?”

“Uhh… maybe?”

Silence, for a moment, until she asked, “Fine, what’s the problem?”

I sat up and replied, “Finn came over this morning and asked me out on a date and I said yes and so we’re going out on a date tonight and he’s picking me up from here at 6 o’clock but I don’t know what to wear at all because he didn’t tell me where we were going but he did say to wear something I’d wear to Friday night dinner but I also don’t know how to act because I’ve never been on a proper date I suppose and I don’t know what I should do and I’m kind of freaking out I mean I’d usually talk to Dad about something like this, but this is different I mean this is a date with a guy I barely know all 3 previous boyfriends I’ve known in some sort of way and we just got into a relationship but that was high school and now this is college and I have a date with a college guy.”

“Hold up,” Lucy chuckled. “Wear what you’d wear to Friday night dinner, that’s easy. Wear a nice dress, pair it with black heels. Curl your hair and tie it up if it’s going to be a windy night, otherwise leave it out. Hold on,” she started, and I heard someone say something to her, to which she replied, “Giving your daughter advice for a date. Hold your horses. Okay. Bring a cardigan, but not a coat, unless it’s going to be freezing. Not a single girl can deny that that moment when it’s cold and the guy gives you their jacket is the best thing ever. Do your makeup like normal, maybe a little bit more. Don’t accessorise too much, just enough. You don’t want to look like you’re trying to distract him too much; make yourself seem too different. He already likes you, remember this. Talking will be easy, you’ve talked before. If anything, get drunk. I’m serious here, if the conversation is hard, get drinks. You’ll do fine. It’s different to the others, but that’s what might make it better, you never know. College guys are always easy to deal with. If you like him though, make sure he knows it, but don’t press it if you don’t want to. If he likes you enough, he’ll take you out on a couple more dates before sleeping with you. Alright. Advice from Lucy has timed out, if you want more you’ve got to put another quarter in the machine.” 

I giggled and replied, “Thank you so much, Lucy. That’s so helpful, seriously.”

“No problem.”

“Tell Dad I’ll call him later?”

“Sure thing. Bye, Rory.”

“See you,” I smiled before hanging up. 

 

After hanging up, I got up and had breakfast, then had a shower, shaving and washing my hair. Getting out of the shower, I wrapped my dressing gown around me and sat on my bed, doing as much work as I could for a while. At lunch, I had lunch, of course. Then, at around 2 o’clock, I got up, put underwear on, and dried my hair completely, as well as curled it, and did my makeup also. At 3:30, I set out my outfit completely and made sure everything was ready for my date with Finn, then did some more work. At 5:30, I got dressed completely, and made sure I was ready. 

At 5:45, I finally called my Dad, after completely forgetting.

 

“Lucy said you were going to call me, but I didn’t think you meant this late, god,” Dad whined over the phone the moment he picked up. 

“Sorry, Dad, I honestly completely forgot. In-between getting ready for this date, I’ve been doing homework and paper work. Sorry about that,” I replied with a small smile as I walked into the living room. 

“Tell me about this date! I know nothing! Lucy refused to tell me who even asked you out!” 

“Finn did, Dad. This morning, 8:30, he comes to my dorm and asks me out. He didn’t tell me what to wear or where we were going, so that’s why I called Lucy for help. He should be here in fifteen minutes or so,” I replied as I sat down on the couch. 

“Whoa. This is big news, how could you forget to tell the man who created you?” 

“Hey, technically Mom did the creating.”

“Yes, but I’m the one that got her pregnant, you see.”

“Lets not go down that road,” I laughed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t forget you… I just momentarily put you to the back of my mind subconsciously?”

He didn’t say anything for a moment before replying, “I’ll take that for now. You nervous?”

“Yes, definitely. I’ve never been on a date date before, Dad. This is new to me, and I’m in college. It’s ridiculous.”

“Ah, yes, the previous heartbreakers never took you on dates,” he chuckled. He loved calling the guys I dated heartbreakers. “This new heartbreaker, however, is taking you on a date, because you barely know each other, and that’s a normal thing!”

“Dad, you don’t even know Finn either, don’t call him a heartbreaker.”

“All guys are heartbreakers.”

“Yourself included?”

“Yes, myself included.”

“I don’t know what to do. This is just weird to me, Dad.”

“Just be yourself, kiddo. Heartbreaker number 4 already likes you, thats why he asked you out on a date, Ror. If the conversation doesn’t flow, get drunk.”  
“That’s the same advice Lucy gave me.”

“And you wonder why she’s my girlfriend?”

“True, true. I’m still fucking nervous.”

“You’ll be fine, hun. Again, just be yourself. He already likes you, you already like him. You’re past the small talk, now you just need to let it flow, okay?” 

I took a deep breath before replying, “Yeah, okay.”

“Alright, good. What’re you wearing?”

“Uhh, green spaghetti strap dress with black heels and coat. White stockings.”

“Nice, I like it. Alright, you have fun, I’ve got to go.”  
“Will do. Thanks, Dad. I love you.”

“Love you too, Ror. Be safe!” He replied, hanging up before I could scold him for that. I smiled and chuckled, putting my phone in my bag as I stood up, just pacing slightly. 

 

8 minutes later, and the door opened to Paris. 

“I’ve been here all day, I thought you were in your room? Where have you been?” I asked as I turned to her. 

“Out,” she replied immediately. “Why are you so dressed up?”

“I’m going out on a date. Where’ve you been, Paris?” I asked curiously as I followed her into her room. 

“Who’s your date with?”

“Finn. Paris…”

“Went on a date with Doyle,” she replied, a small smile poking through. “Ended up staying the night.”

“YOU SLEPT WITH OUR EDITOR?” I shouted quickly. “What the hell, Paris!” I was happy, of course. Glad she was moving on from her professor. 

“I didn’t just sleep with him!” She laughed. “It was a date!”

“Paris, that’s insane!” 

“Says the one going out with the playboy Australian!” 

I laughed and leant on the doorway. “How was the date?”

“Honestly? Really good. I’m surprised at how well we got along. Not many people get along with me.”

“Oh, I know, Paris.” 

“Oi!”

I raised my hands in mock surrender, just as there was a knock on the front door. “Saved by the bell!” I smirked before turning around and going to the door, opening it to Finn, who looked, somehow, even hotter than this morning. Shirt on messily, top 3 buttons undone, showing a tanned and muscled chest, coat over it, hair still messy but somehow neat as well, and just… damn. 

“Hello, Love,” Finn smirked. “You look stunning.”

“Thanks,” I replied softly. “So do you.”

He chuckled. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, let me just grab my bag,” I smiled, turning around and going over to the couch to grab it. 

“Did you take my fucking perfume?” Paris asked as she walked into the common room.

“Hey, Paris? Did you know that there’s such a thing as asking nicely?” I smirked as I walked back over to the door. “Aggression like that; maybe you should call Terrance?”

Her jaw dropped as she looked at me in shock. “Did you seriously just use that to get out of this?”

“Oh, I most certainly did, Paris,” I chuckled. “Yes, I took your perfume. I took it to check what type it was, found it empty, and chucked it in the bin. There’s a brand new one on your dresser, still in the box.” 

“You bought me a new perfume?”

“Happy birthday, Paris,” I smiled. “It’s wrapped, and there’s a card. Didn’t think I’d miss your 20th, did you?” 

“You suck!” She said, poking her tongue at me before going to her room. 

“That’s my best friend/roommate, Paris. She’s nice, I promise,” I giggled as I walked outside. 

“I’ll take your word for it,” Finn replied, holding his hand out to me. I smiled and took it, and he started walking, leading me to his car. 


	7. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and Finn go on their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to the makers of Gilmore Girls, I do not own the characters or anything, except my parts of the plot, obviously.  
> Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes.  
> Tell me in the comments what you think, my dudes.  
> yay date

“So, are you finally going to tell me where we’re going tonight?” I asked as Finn hopped into the drivers side of his car, after helping me into the passengers first. 

“Maybe,” Finn smirked, starting the engine and heading off. “I’ll tell you that we’re going to an Arcade, then having dinner, and then heading to a MilkBar for dessert.”

“Really?” I asked curiously, a small smile on my face. 

“Yes, really,” he chuckled. “Arcade first.” 

 

“This is literally all teenagers,” I said to Finn as we walked into the arcade. 

“So? Who cares, we’re grown-ups, we can do what we want,” Finn replied as he walked up to the front, still holding my hand. He had warm hands, which I loved. He also had really big hands, and I couldn’t help but imagine the things he could do with them. 

“We look like we’ve just come from like… a fancy dinner.”

“Well, you know, we are going to a fancy dinner after this,” he chuckled.

“That’s true.”

“Come on then,” he smiled as he finished talking to the person at the front, paying for the games. 

“Heads up, I’ve only been to one of these like… once or twice,” I giggled as I followed him.

He pretended to be offended as he said, “My god, did your father not love you enough? Arcades are the best! They’re so fucking fun!”

“If it makes you feel any better, our town puts on festivals with absolutely any excuse and chance they have, and it’s pretty insane.”

“That makes me somewhat better, but that also really makes me want to go to one of these proclaimed ‘insane festivals’ of yours.”

“Maybe you’ll get a chance one day,” I smiled, looking up at him as he led me somewhere in the arcade. 

“That’d be fun,” he replied with a massive smile, not noticing me looking at him.

 

“Come on,” Finn said as he dragged me over to a dance game a little while later.

“No, this sucks!” I replied through giggles as I quickly followed after him. 

“You’re just saying that because you know I’ll beat you,” he replied as he stopped and turned to me. 

“You’re just saying that so that I don’t feel like a coward.”

“And is it working?” He asked with a smirk, raising his eyebrow. 

“Maybe,” I relented quietly. 

“Ha!” He replied before turning around and going over to it. 

“I’m wearing heels,” I pointed out as I followed him over to it. 

“Take them off then.”

“You know, that’s a good point.”

“I know.”

“You’re insane,” I giggled as I took my heels off and stepped onto the game. 

“Again, I know. Okay, self explanatory, just do the feet and the dance and the win game,” he said as he turned to face me. 

“That sounded very dumb.”

“Good,” he smirked before pressing play. 

 

“That was tiring,” I said as I put my heels on after we finished a few rounds. 

“But fun?” Finn smiled. 

“Maybe a bit,” I replied, trying to hide my smile but failing. 

“We’ve got dinner soon, so lets go get ridiculous prize toys that you could buy from the shops for 5 dollars!” He said excitedly, holding his hand out to me.

I laughed but took his hand, and we walked over to the prize counter together. 

 

“5067 tickets. Basically you can choose anything you want,” the guy at the prize counter said in a bored tone. 

“Anything catch your eye?” Finn asked with a goofy smile. 

“Hmmm. Teddy bear!” I replied, pointing up at one. 

“Alright, that teddy bear, and… I dunno.” 

“Teddy bear and a bunch of random toys and candy!”

“Deal!” Finn laughed, asking the guy for the teddy bear and a bunch of random shit that costed, like, 50 tickets each. 

“Here you go,” the guy said as he passed me the bear, before grabbing a bag and starting to get random stuff for us. 

“It’s so soft,” I giggled as I cuddled the bear. 

“Good, I’m glad,” Finn chuckled and smiled. “You going to name it?”

“Hm. His name is Sir Nicholas ‘Teddy’ Alcoholera,” I replied with a straight face. 

“ _Sir Nicholas ‘Teddy’ Alcoholera_?” Finn laughed, raising his eyebrows as he looked at me. 

“Yeah! He’s a knight of England. His parents are Aeneas and Lucretia Vernasance, and the name Alcoholera was given to them after Aeneas’s father, Italus, died from Alcohol poisoning, after being an alcoholic since the moment Aeneas was created,” I replied, still with a straight face. 

“And how did he become a knight?” Finn asked, an amused smirk on his face. 

“He slaughtered the Queen’s assistant, who was trying to poison her.” 

“You have an incredible imagination, Love.”

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it.”

“Here you go,” the guy said as he put a full bag of absolute crap toys and lollies on the counter for us. “Your girlfriend is insane.” 

“I’m not his girlfriend, but thanks,” I smiled as I took the bag. 

“Not yet at least,” Finn muttered as he took my hand in his, thanking the guy before starting towards the exit. I presume he didn’t think I heard him though, thankfully. 

 

At dinner we sat across from each other, and both of us were talking heaps. Finn let me talk the most, but he talked about himself a bit as well. If we didn’t already know anything about each other, now we definitely did, and I was starting to like him more and more with every time we hung out.

 

“Okay, last place,” Finn smiled as we walked down to a really nice, old-fashioned looking MilkBar. 

“It looks amazing,” I replied with a smile. I was holding his hand once again. While we were at dinner, Finn made a move, and he pulled me into a kiss. God, it was amazing, really, and I couldn’t look away from him now. 

“It’s even nicer inside, trust me,” he chuckled as he opened the door and we walked in. 

“Wow… you’re right,” I replied in utter awe as we did so. It was so nice inside. 

He chuckled. “Any free tables, Josie?” He asked the lady at the front counter. 

“Hey, Finn. Yeah, there are a few tables that are free. You can just go ahead and find one,” she replied with a polite smile. 

“Thanks,” Finn replied, grabbing a couple of menus before leading me inside even more. 

“Whoa, it’s amazing in here. It gets even better…” I said as I looked around. 

“Food’s amazing, too. Remind me to bring you here for dinner or lunch some time. Also, I forget to mention, they have a performer here every night. A role-player, really. Tonight Billy’s performing as Sam Theard, who you’ve probably never heard of. Great artist, trust me. Billy really does him justice, I’ll tell you that. He’s on in about 10 minutes.”

“Oh, wow.”

“Yep. Here,” he smiled, passing me a dessert and drinks menu. 

“Oooh, there’s so many choices,” I giggled as I looked it over. I looked up at him for a moment, and he was just smiling and watching me. “You seem like you’ve been here a thousand times before. You tell me what’s good.” 

“Creaming-soda spider and cheesecake brownie,” he replied easily. 

“Then we’ll get that!” I smiled, closing the menu. 

“You sure?”

“It sounds delicious. Chocolate brownie with cheesecake in it? Absolutely dreamy.”

He chuckled. “Then we’ll get that.” 

“Hey, Finny,” another girl, a waiter, said as she came over with a notebook. 

“Hey, Gwen. Easy night, huh?” Finn replied to her. 

“Easy, mostly. Couple of difficult people, Dylan just gave them free pie.”  
“I’m not surprised. Anything to avoid conflict,” he laughed. 

“As always. You two wanting something?”

“Yes, please. 2 spiders and a cheesecake brownie.”

“Creaming-soda?”

“Yep.”

“And I’ll just put down extra whipped cream and chocolate sauce for the brownie?”

“Perfect.”

“Done and done. It’ll be out in a couple of minutes,” she smiled before heading off. 

“You come here really often, don’t you?” I asked Finn, raising my eyebrow. 

“Another thing I forgot to mention; this is my brother’s place.” 

“Really?” I asked with wide eyes. 

“Really,” he nodded. “He didn’t want the family business, and made that clear from a young age, and now he has all this. Heads up, sorry about him. He wont bother us… but it means that my parents are going to know we’re going out.” 

“Wont they just think I’m a friend or something?” I asked curiously. 

“Nope. Only Logan and Collin have been here before.”

“You brought me to one of your special places,” I giggled. 

“Because I know you’ll love it. I’m right already, aren’t I?”

“Yeah,” I replied with a smile. “It’s amazing, really.”

“I’m glad you like it, Love.” 

 

FINN POV

 

We were watching Billy do his thing, and Rory was just entranced by it. She had eaten half of the brownie now, but got distracted by the show. She loved the drink, she loved the brownie, and she loved the show. The lights were dimmed, but I could see Gwen, Josie, Dylan and a couple of other workers I knew standing in the kitchen. Dylan spotted me, raised his eyebrow, and then gestured for me to go over to him. 

“I’ll be right back, Dylan’s giving me death stares,” I whispered to Rory. 

“Don’t take too long,” she whispered back, not looking away from Billy. 

I smiled and chuckled before ducking around tables, then walking into the kitchen. 

“YOU BROUGHT A GIRL HERE!” Gwen said loudly the moment I closed the door. 

“Jesus Christ, are you all going to interrogate me?” I asked as I leant on the counter. 

Ignoring that, Dylan asked, “How many times have you gone out with her? What’s her name? How long have you known her? Is this serious?” 

“Her name is Rory, I’ve known her for a few months, I really do like her, and this is the first time we’ve gone out together.”

“You wont even let Steph or Robert come here!” Dylan pointed out. 

“So? They’re just friends.” 

“And this is a chick you barely know. I mean, this is awesome, but bloody surprising, Finn. Only Logan and Collin have come here before.”

“She’s special,” I replied easily. “She’s different.”

“How?” Josie asked quickly. 

“She’s a bookworm, and she’s shy. She and her Dad are obsessed with movies and tv shows, and she was brought up with her Dad as her best friend. She loves school and she loves junk food, and is just… so different, but also really fun and similar as well, I suppose.”

“What do you mean, she was brought up with her Dad as her best friend?” Dylan asked curiously. 

“Francine and Straub Hayden's granddaughter.”

“Oh, right,” Dylan chuckled. 

“What does that mean? Gwen asked, obviously confused, as was Josie. 

“Her Dad was 16 when he had Rory,” I replied. “She grew up without her Mum, and in a ridiculous, crazy and insane small town.”

“You like… actually really like her?” Dylan asked skeptically. 

“Yeah, I really fucking like her,” I chuckled. 

“Interesting. You better be good to her, or I’ll kill you, Finn,” Gwen said a moment later. 

“Me too,” Josie added. 

I chuckled and replied, “I will, I promise. I need to get back, alright?” 

“I’m telling Mum and Dad,” Dylan said as I headed to the door. 

“I didn’t doubt you would, Dylan,” I replied before walking out. 

“Did they grill you?” Rory asked sweetly as I sat back down. 

“Somewhat. More just excited,” I chuckled. “Dinner this week will be a bit ridiculous, but it’s fine.”

“Fair enough,” she smiled before looking back to Billy. Her hand was on the table, next to her drink, so I held it in mine, just wanting to hold it. Her smiled widened slightly, but she didn’t say anything or look back at me, she just held my hand in response. Her hands were small, and slightly cold. It was cute. 

 

RORY POV

 

“I had so much fun tonight,” I smiled as Finn and I got to my dorm room. 

“So did I, Love,” Finn replied, also with a smile. “We’ll definitely do this again.”

“For sure.”

“Goodnight, Love,” he smirked before leaning down and pulling me into a kiss. 

“Goodnight, Finn,” I replied as he pulled back. 

“I’ll call you,” he said before turning around and heading back down the hall, his coat billowing behind him. I sighed, a massive smile still on my face, before slipping into the dorm quietly. I pulled my heels off as to not annoy Paris, and then headed to my bedroom, collapsing on my bed I smiled and stared at the ceiling for a little while, before getting up and getting ready for bed, then going to sleep. 


	8. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after another date Rory and Finn go on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to the makers of Gilmore Girls, I do not own the characters or anything, except my parts of the plot, obviously.  
> Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes.  
> Tell me in the comments what you think, my dudes.  
> im so sorry this is dumb but its okay i like it

We went on another date on Tuesday, then again on Wednesday _and_ Thursday, and then also the next Saturday. That was a fun date, because, well, Finn wanted to be exclusively with me, which made me feel pretty good. We also slept together and I stayed the night at his dorm. I didn’t tell my grandparents on Friday that I had been dating him, but I presumed his parents would tell them sooner or later.

 

I was just in my panties and his shirt from last night, facing Finn in his bed. I had been awake for a few minutes, just mulling over what happened last night. Thinking about it; a smile plastered on my face. Interrupting my thoughts and waking Finn up, however, was my phone. I groaned as I reach behind me and grabbing it, putting it to my ear. 

“Dad, why are you calling me this early in the morning?” I asked as I picked it up. 

“Lorelai’s at the diner and I don’t know what to do and the moment she walked in Lucy told Caesar she wasn’t working this morning and walked upstairs and now I’m conflicted!” Dad replied, a hint of panic in his voice. 

“What do you want me to do? I’m all the way in New Haven,” I asked as I leant on my back and stared at the ceiling. 

“Help me!” He replied urgently. 

“Have you spoken to Mom?”

“She said that she’s just in town! Kiddo, I’m too nervous for this. I don’t want Lucy to be pissed off at me now.” 

I smiled and chuckled. “Lucy isn’t going to be pissed off at you, Dad. Just make sure you talk to herlater, and if she doesn’t want to talk to you, call me again. What’s Mom doing at the moment?”

“Patty and Babette made her sit with them and they’re talking.”  
“And where are you?”

“Outside the diner!” 

“Okay, so, talk to Mom properly then. She’s definitely not there to just ‘stop by’. Mom never just ‘stops by’, she has some sort of intention, malicious or not. Make sure she doesn’t go upstairs though.”

“Oh, I would rather shoot myself then let her go upstairs!”

“Good,” I laughed. “Dad, just talk to her, okay? Get coffee in take-away cups and head out, walk around the square for a bit, and make sure Babette, Patty, Taylor and anyone else know that nothing’s happened between you and Lucy. Ask Mom why she’s there, seriously. If she doesn’t answer, well then you’ll just have to man up.”

“I can’t win when it comes to your Mom!” 

“Well you’re going to have to! Dad, it’ll be fine, okay? Call me if you’re desperate, but just so you know, I have got somewhat plans for today,” I replied as I turned to Finn, who was looking at me with a smile on his face. 

“What are your plans? How can they be more busy than your sweet, poor old Dad, dealing with your destructive Mom?”

“I’m not telling you that, Dad. Not right now. I’ll tell you later.”

“DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH HEARTBREAKER NUMBER 4?” He shouted quickly, loud enough that Finn definitely heard him. 

“Really, Dad? We’re still going with that?”

“Yes, really. Answer my question, kiddo!”

“Yes, it has to do with Finn.”

“CALL ME LATER!”

“I will, I promise,” I giggled. “Go deal with Mom now. Bye, Dad!”

“Bye, Ror! Love you!”

“Love you too,” I smiled before hanging up. 

“Heartbreaker number 4, huh?” Finn smirked as I turned on my side. 

“4th boyfriend,” I replied. “Morning.”

“Good morning, doll.” 

I smiled. “Got coffee here?”

“Cabinet above microwave, coffee machine should be on the counter. You staying for a while?”

“I suppose so, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, I definitely don’t mind, Love.”

“Any guys out there I should be aware of?” I asked curiously as I sat up. 

“Probably Finn and Collin, maybe Tristan and Robert,” he replied casually. “Robert was at the Life and Death Brigade event, and the meat market party by your grandparents. Tristan wasn’t, he was busy both times.”

“Fair enough,” I smiled as I got up. “You want a cup of coffee?”

“Yep. I’m not getting up yet though.”

“I can tell,” I giggled. “Question.”

“Shoot.”

“What’s Tristan’s last name?”

“You think you know him?”

“Maybe.”

“Dugrey.” I smirked and found my jeans, pulling them on. Finn raised his eyebrow and asked, “So you do know him, huh?”

“Heartbreaker number 3,” I replied before walking through his door and down the hall. “Morning,” I smiled as I walked into the main room. 

“Morning, Ace,” Logan replied, not looking away from his newspaper. 

“Hayden,” Collin replied, nodding his head. 

Robert raised his eyebrow. “Interesting to see you here.” 

“Guess you’ll just have to get used to it,” I smirked as I went over and started on coffee. Tristan was there, but he was yet to say anything. “Anyone want a cup?”

“I’ll have one,” Collin responded.

“One for Collin, coming right up. Anyone else?”

“No,” Logan replied. 

“All good here,” Robert replied. Tristan still didn’t say anything. 

After starting the coffee, I turned around and leant on the counter. 

“Nice shirt, Hayden,” Collin smirked as he turned to me. 

“Oh, this? This is nothing,” I giggled. “Just something I had lying around.” 

He chuckled and turned back to the tv. 

Tristan raised his eyebrow. “Thought you were back with Farmer Boy?” 

“That ended a month or so ago, Tris. Keep up,” I smirked. 

“Onto the next poor soul, I see?” 

“Still a bitter pretty boy because I dumped you, I see?” I asked, and Logan finally looked up from his newspaper, while he, Collin and Robert all looked at me. 

“I was never bitter, Mary.”

“No, back then it was more… selfish? Now you’re bitter.”

“Selfish? Me? Never,” he chuckled sarcastically. “I think you’re talking about the wrong ‘heartbreaker’. I reckon number 1 was the selfish one.”

“Dean? Makes sense, he didn’t want me to break up with him to get with an arsehole who only cared about social hierarchy!” 

“You know I didn’t give a shit about hierarchy.” 

I scoffed and replied, “Oh, of course not, I must be talking about the wrong person here.” 

“Must be,” he replied snidely. 

“Still as bitter as always, Tristan,” I smiled as I turned around and grabbed 3 mugs, filling them up with coffee. “Here you go,” I said as I passed one of them to Collin. I then went back over and grabbed the other two before heading to the hallway, where Finn had been leaning on the doorway. 

“Interactions between exes are always interesting, aren’t they?” He asked with a smirk as I passed him his coffee. 

“They’re fun when you know exactly how to piss them off,” I replied, turning back and winking at Tristan before walking back down to Finn's bedroom. 


	9. Hanging out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory hangs out with the guys and talks to Tristan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to the makers of Gilmore Girls, I do not own the characters or anything, except my parts of the plot, obviously.  
> Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes.  
> Tell me in the comments what you think, my dudes.  
> a lot is happening i kno but i dont care still lol my story my fucking rules yeehaw  
> also you're welcome to me for a long chapter

Finn smirked as he walked in after me. “Oh the joys of your ex boyfriend being friends with your current boyfriend.” 

“He’ll just have to suck it up,” I smiled as I pulled my jeans off. 

Finn shook his head and smiled as he sat with me. “So what was up with your Dad?” 

“My Mom’s in town, apparently, and Lucy, Dad’s girlfriend, hates Mom basically, and Mom always has ulterior motives when she stops in town.”

“Oh, we love family drama, don’t we?”

“Ah, yes, definitely,” I giggled as I too sat down. “We got any plans for today?”

“At some point I’ll make breakfast, and from there we can just wing it. Guys are going to head to the shops, you want to come with?”

“Sure, why not?” 

 

“Want breakfast?” Finn asked a little while later. 

“Mmmm I don’t think I can be bothered to get up again,” I murmured as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. 

He chuckled and replied, “You’re going to have to get up sooner or later, Love.”

I smiled. “I’d rather later than sooner.”

“I’ll make you a deal,” Finn said as he moved around so that we were face to face. “How about I make us breakfast and we have it in bed, and then you get up so we can go to the shops and fuck around?” 

I couldn’t stop my smile becoming even wider as I replied, “Deal.” 

“Bacon and eggs good for you?”

“Yeah,” I replied, nodding my head. 

“Scrambled or sunny side up?”

“Scrambled, please.”

“Bacon and scrambled eggs coming right up,” he smiled, pulling me into a kiss before getting up again. 

 

“Okay, guys want to head off at around 10, 10:30,” Finn said as he walked in 5 minutes later with bacon and eggs. 

“And the time now is?” I asked curiously as he sat down and passed me my plate. 

He looked over at the watch on his desk before replying, “Quarter past 9.” 

“Fuck, it’s early for a Sunday,” I whined as I started to eat. “Mm, this is good.”

“Mum taught me,” Finn chuckled. 

“10:30 because I want to head to my dorm and get changed, freshen up and put a bit of makeup on,” I said between mouthfuls. 

“You don’t need makeup, but sure thing,” he replied, also through bites, with a smirk on his face. 

Ignoring that, I added, “How long do you reckon we’ll be out?”

“Dunno. Depending on where we go, how long we’re out, where we end up, we could meet up with people, we could end up back here, hell, we could end up in Boston for all I know.”

I stopped and looked at him. “Finn, come on.” 

“I’m serious, Love,” he chuckled. “Could end up doing whatever. We don’t play by the rules. Time isn’t anything.”

“I have classes tomorrow.”

“And you wont miss them,” he replied, still eating. “Depending on how long you feel like staying with us, I’ll make sure we don’t do anything too insane.”

I smiled and shook my head slightly, looking down at my food and taking another bite. “How long would you want me to stay?”

“Tomorrow morning,” he replied easily. 

I raised my eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“Seriously. After shops we’ll end up with Steph and the other girls, then head to the pub eventually for dinner, and you and I can head back here while they all do whatever they want to do.” 

“Alright then,” I replied with a small smile. 

He chuckled and leant back on the headboard of his bed. “Grab some stuff when you head to your dorm.”

“When _I_ head to my dorm or when _we_ head to my dorm?”

He chuckled again. “When you do. I’m avoiding Paris at all costs, she’s scary.”

I giggled and replied, “You’re coming.”

He huffed over-dramatically and responded, also over-dramatically, “Fine, if I have to.” I giggled again. 

 

20 minutes later, Finn and I were heading over to my dorm, with him all fresh and me probably looking like shit. 

“Paris?” I called out as I opened the door of our dorm. “You here?”

“Why do you care?” She asked as she walked in from her room, walking straight past us and over to our little kitchenette area.

“Well- you know what? I’m not going to answer that.”  
“Why’s he here?”

“Because I made him come?” I giggled as I took Finn’s hand. “We’ll be gone in a jiffy,” I added before pulling him into my room. 

“Do you know how many ways there are to break a person’s legs?” Paris asked as she followed us into my room, while I started to grab a couple of things. “I can think of seventeen. Three for the fibula, six for the tibia, three for both, two for the femur, and three ways to break all three.”

“Fascinating. Why is this important?” Finn asked as he turned to her.

“Because if you hurt Rory, _I will hurt you_.” 

“Paris, what the fuck?” I asked as I turned around to her. “That has to be one of the most psychotic things you have said. Are you trying to scare Finn off?”

“Yes.”

“Paris…”

“No, I promise, I’m not. But at least I’m being honest,” Paris said before leaving the room.

“Interesting conversation,” Finn laughed. 

“She’s actually insane sometimes. She’s just protective.”

“I can see that,” he chuckled as he sat on the chair at my desk. 

“She’s frustrating. She’s like my Dad when it comes to guys, I swear. He’s corrupted her into calling all of my boyfriends ‘heartbreakers’ as well.”

“I can tell she’s frustrating. At least you know you’ve got 2 people who’ll always be there for you, always protective.”

“I suppose so. They’re both insane.”

He chuckled and replied, “I can tell.”

“Don’t be destructive,” I said before heading into my bathroom to get changed. Once dressed, I opened the door again while I did my makeup and hair, which only took 10 minutes or so. 

 

“Ready to go?” Collin asked as Finn and I walked to the car where he, Tristan, Robert and Logan were already, hand in hand. 

“Ready to go,” I smiled. 

“Who’s driving, who’s in the front?” Logan asked. 

“My car, I’m driving, Rory’s in the front,” Finn replied with a smirk. 

“Oh, come on!” Robert laughed. “How on earth is that fair?” 

“My car… my girlfriend…?” Finn replied, as if stating the obvious. “Get in, arseholes.”

I smiled and got in the front passengers, and Finn got in the drivers, while the guys got in the back. There was a bit of protesting, but eventually it ended up with Tristan and Collin in the back back, and Robert and Logan in the back. 

 

“Okay, so, remind me again why you think it’s a good idea to just not turn up to your parent’s place when they ask you there for dinner?” Collin asked as Finn started to drive off. 

“They’re just going to be arseholes about it, I don’t want to go,” Logan replied with a groan. 

“Come on, though. I don’t want to deal with Mom, and your Dad fucking hates me,” Tristan added, so I turned around slightly to face the guys. 

“Hey, you’re the one that pissed a professor off, not me,” Logan scoffed.

“So? Mitchum for some fucking reason is apart of this because my arsehole Dad isn’t bothered, and Mom might just kill me!”

“So get Honor to go with you!” 

“Je vous demande de venir, Logan! Tu ne peux pas faire cette chose pour moi? Sois un grand frère pour une fois,” Tristan replied in fluent French. 

_I'm asking you to come, Logan! Can not you do this thing for me? Be a big brother for once._

“Don’t start with the French, for god sakes,” Collin groaned. 

“Va te faire foutre, Tris. Je fais les choses pour vous tout le temps,” Logan replied quickly. 

_Fuck you, Tris. I do things for you all the time._

“Connerie. Nommez une fois que vous étiez un grand frère pour moi,” Tristan replied after him. 

_Bullshit. Name once that you were a big brother to me._

“Je me suis assuré que maman et Haymitch ne t'envoient pas à l'école militaire. Je t'ai défendu à cause d'Ace, parce que tu ne voulais pas la laisser derrière. J'ai toujours été un grand frère pour toi.” 

_I made sure Mom and Haymitch did not send you to military school. I defended you because of Ace, because you did not want to leave her behind. I have always been a big brother to you._

“You know if you’re going to speak in another language you should make sure that you’re the only people speaking it,” I pointed out before Tristan could reply. 

“Fuck,” Tristan sighed as he leant back. “I fucking forgot. Goddamnit, Mary.” 

“Fun fact, I can fluently speak French and Spanish.” 

“Ha!” Robert laughed. “Now you cant have secret conversations!” 

“Anyone else here speak Spanish?” I asked curiously as I caught Tristan’s eye. 

“Nope,” Finn replied. “None of us were bothered with any other languages, except Logan and Tristan with French because of family stuff.” 

“Me dijiste que tus padres solo consideraban la escuela militar,” I said to Tristan. 

_You told me that your parents only considered military school._

“I lied, obviously,” Tristan replied, raising his eyebrow. “Estaban a punto de hacerlo. Hablaban con la gente de allí, me inscribieron y se lo conté a Logan. Él luchó contra ellos en eso. Él no lo permitió.”

_They were about to do it. They talked to the people there, they signed me up and I told Logan. He fought against them in that. He did not allow it._

“Are you serious? These two have their own thing now?!” Collin exclaimed. “That’s bullshit!” 

“We’ve always had this,” I replied to Collin. I took a deep breath and turned back around to the front. “Solo hazlo, Tristan. Tu mamá no es tan mala.”

_Just do it, Tristan. Your Mom is not so bad._

“Yes she is,” he replied easily. 

“Well then I guess that’s bad luck, hm? Least you’ve got a mother that cares.” 

“Hey, that’s not fair. I hate it when you use that.”

“I’m not using anything, I’m being honest.” 

“If Lorelai doesn’t care, then why does she try so much to be part of your life, hm?”

I turned around and said to him, “Drop it.” 

He raised his eyebrow. “I’m right.”

“Drop it, Tristan. You bring up things about me, I’ll do the exact same fucking thing with you. I’m sure Logan wont be so happy about defending you from being sent to military school when he knows _half_ of the things that you did.”

“I don’t hide anything from Logan.”

I scoffed and replied, “4th of July.”

His jaw dropped and he looked at me. “You wouldn’t.”

“Drop my family. That has nothing to do with anything, and you don’t get to have a say in shit like that anymore, Tristan.”

“Fine. Never mention that again. You agreed.”

“I know,” I replied before turning back around. 

“That just took a whole fucking spin what the fuck?” Robert asked, obviously as he, Collin and Logan were in shock, while Finn just had a smirk on his face. He didn’t know any of this either, but it surprised him less because he knew me more. 

“It’s fine, it’s nothing,” Tristan dismissed. 

“He’s right, it’s nothing.”

 

“We’re going to have to try and get along, you know that?” I asked Tristan quietly as I hung back and walked next to him, behind Collin, Logan, Robert and Finn. 

“I know,” he replied quietly. “It’s just weird seeing you again.”

“I agree, Tristan. It’s weird seeing you too.”  
“Sorry I was being an arse before.”

“I was being an arse, too. Sorry about that as well.”

“It’s alright.”

“So… what’s the deal between the 5 of you guys? I thought it was just Collin, Finn and Logan?” I asked curiously. 

“Usually it’s the five of us. Robert… he just turns up whenever he wants. I’ve just had a lot of shit on lately,” he replied after a moment of thinking. 

“Interesting. How long has it been like that?”

“Honestly, for as long as I can remember. Finn, Collin, Logan and Robert met at school, and then became best friends. I was thrown into the mix, and it just… happened, I suppose. It was always all over the place, because we were always at different schools. Then Yale came around. It’s different because of course they’re 2 years older than me, but just a year ahead at Yale, so it’s fine.”

I sighed and asked softly, “How long do you reckon it’ll be awkward between you and me? Tense?” 

He looked at me. “A while.” 

I looked ahead of me. “I hate that.”

“Well, when you think about it it makes sense.”

“Elaborate?” 

“You’re basically the one girl besides family members that I’ve loved, and I’m your ex boyfriend, and you’re… you’re with the guy that’s been my best friend since I was maybe… 10 years old? 11? We can definitely get past it, I’ll tell you that, but it’ll take a while.” 

“Promise me you wont let things be weird between you and Finn,” I said as I looked at him again. 

“I promise,” he replied, not looking back at me. “Nothing’ll come between him and I, alright?” 

“Good.”

“Sorry for bringing up Lorelai back there.”

“Sorry for bringing up the 4th of July.” 

“We’ll get to the point of being friends again,” Tristan said a moment later. “You and Finn are going to last, I can already tell. You and I, we’ll make things work, right, Mary?” 

I smiled at what he said about Finn and I before replying, “Yeah. We’ll make things work.” 

“Okay, so come on, tell me the truth. Who’s better at fucking you?” 

“Tristan!” I laughed, my face reddening immediately as I hit his arm. The guys all turned around and looked at us. 

“What? It’s a genuine question!” He laughed back. 

“I’m not going to answer that, Tris!” 

“Why not? If you don’t answer, I’m just going to assume it’s me, Mary.” 

I scoffed but continued to laugh. “Not you, Tris.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“I’m not!”

“I don’t believe you!”

“Don’t be an arsehole, I gave you an answer.” He pouted, so I added, “Don’t ask a question you don’t want to know the answer to.”

“But I did want to know the answer.”

“Only if it panned out in your favour, which it did not.” 

He pouted again and replied, “Meany.” 

I just giggled before spotting Louise and Madeline across the mall. Perfect timing, really. 

 

As soon as I spotted them I went ahead of the guys and found them.

“Rory!” Louise squealed as she noticed me first. 

“Madeline, Louise, my god, it’s so nice to see you!” I smiled as I hugged them both. “God, it feels like forever since I last saw you.”

“You too, Rory. You look so different!” Madeline chuckled. “In a good way, of course.”

“Thanks, you guys look gorgeous too. What’re you doing here?”

“Just shopping around,” Louise replied. “Madeline just got dumped by her boyfriend, so we’re doing a bit of a revenge makeover type thing.”

“He was an arsehole, trust me,” Madeline added. “How about you?”

“Just shopping and hanging out with my boyfriend and his mates.”

“Oooh, boyfriend, huh? Still with Tristan?” Madeline asked. 

“Nope, not with Tristan. Although he is here with us, funny enough,” I chuckled. 

“Are they close? I want to see how Tristan is after these few years,” Louise replied with a smirk. 

“Oh, come on, you guys are ridiculous,” I giggled. “Yes, they’re nearby.”

“Show us, come on! If you’re not going to introduce us you may as well show us, and this boyfriend better be good looking or you’re in trouble, Hayden,” Madeline laughed. 

“He’s good looking, I promise you that,” I replied as we walked towards the entrance. “And… over there.”

“The 5 guys there? Oh, damn, Tristan’s even hotter than he was before!” Louise said as the girls spotted them. “Fucking hell, Rory, those are you friends?”

“Yep, they’re my friends.”

“Goddamn, they are sexy men,” Madeline added. “Which one’s the boyfriend?” 

“The tallest one. Curly hair, wearing a buttoned shirt that has way too many buttons undone.”

“Fuck, you’ve got the hottest of them all!” Louise put in. “How the hell did this happen?”

“You can thank my grandparents for that. No, seriously, they all go to school with Paris and I.”

“Speaking of Paris, how is our favourite lunatic?” Madeline asked. 

“She’s good, still as crazy as before. Her boyfriend is our editor on the paper, so that’s weird, but it’s fine. Finn’s scared of her, of course.”

“Finn’s the boyfriend?” Louise asked. 

“Finn’s the boyfriend.”

“Cute name to go with a cute guy,” Madeline chuckled. 

“Doesn’t stop there. Think for a moment, what’s the sexiest accent that comes to mind?”

“Uhh… Australian!” Madeline replied. 

“Mm, yes, Australian accents are so hot,” Louise added. 

“My boyfriend, the already sexy piece of man with a hot name, is Australian. He’s got an Australian accent.”

“Holy hell, you lucky girl!” Madeline exclaimed. “Fucking hell!” 

“I know, right,” I chuckled. “It’s only new though.”

“He’s hot though,” Louise smirked. “Tie. Him. Down.”

“No, god, Louise,” I laughed. “You’re insane.”

“I’m always insane,” she replied. “Mads, there’s Damien.”

“Damien the ex?” I asked as I turned around. 

“Yeah,” Madeline replied with a sigh. “Red cap, blue denim jacket.”

“Damn, he’s cute,” I chuckled. “What’re you two planning?” 

“Something to make him regret dumping Mads,” Louise replied. 

“Buy something sexy and make sure he sees it. If anything, make out with another guy in front of him,” I said a moment later as we watched him walked into a shop. “I have to go!” 

“Awww, why?” Madeline whined. 

“Because I have a bunch of obnoxious college boys waiting around right now while I talk to you!” I laughed as I pulled them into hugs. “It’s been so good seeing you guys.”

“You too, Hayden,” Madeline replied. 

“Call us, seriously,” Louise smiled as I pulled away from hugging her. “If you ever want to have fun or need advice, you still have our numbers, right?”

“I do. I’ll call you, I promise. Bye!” I smiled before walking back over to the guys. 

 

“How on earth are you still friends with those insolent brats?” Tristan asked as I got back over to them. 

“I’m not,” I replied, raising my eyebrow. “You know how Madeline and Louise are. Better if I go up to them rather than they come over here.”  
“People from Chilton, I presume?” Finn asked as I took his hand. 

“Friends of Paris,” I replied easily. “Sorry about that.”

“All good, Love,” Finn replied with a smile as he squeezed my hand. 

 

 


	10. Harsh words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens between Lorelai, Lucy and Christopher, and Rory ends up saying some harsh words, but also solves another thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to the makers of Gilmore Girls, I do not own the characters or anything, except my parts of the plot, obviously.  
> Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes.  
> Tell me in the comments what you think, my dudes.

After being at the shops for a few hours, we had lunch, and then headed out into the city, just having fun until we all met up with Steph, Rosemary and Juliet at a pub in Hartford. 

 

“Christ, Dad. This is the fifth time you’ve called me, is this really that important?” I asked as I picked the phone up to him. 

“Lorelai got to Lucy,” Dad whispered over the phone. 

“Shit. God, Dad. Did she-?”

“She broke up with me,” he whispered. 

“I’ll be there in 40 minutes, okay?” I asked, not getting up get. 

“You don’t have to…”

“Yes, Dad. I do have to. I’ll be there soon, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you, kiddo.”

“I love you, Dad.”

“Love you too,” he replied before hanging up. 

“I have to go,” I said to Finn softly. 

“Aww, no, why?” He pouted as he turned to me. 

“Shit with parents,” I replied quietly. 

“Alright. Do you want me to drive you back to Yale?”

“No, it’s fine, I’m just going to get a cab straight to Stars Hollow.”

“Sounds good.”  
“I’ll call you tomorrow,” I smiled, pulling him into a kiss before getting up and leaving before anyone asked me anything.

 

“Dad?” I called out as I walked into our house. “Dad, where are you?”

“Bedroom,” I barely heard him call back, so I ran upstairs. He was in his bed, just curled up. Crying. The one thing I had never seen from my Dad before. I had never heard or seen him cry this much before, and I already hated it. 

“Dad, oh…” I said softly before going over to him and getting on the bed. “What happened?”

“Lorelai got to her head,” he whispered. “She just… god, I don’t even know what she said to her. Lucy just told me she couldn’t… couldn’t be with me. I knew it was Lorelai. I just knew it.”

“Dad, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he replied as he buried his face in the pillows a bit more. 

“I’m going to call Sookie and tell her that you’re not going to be at work tomorrow, and then I’m going to get you supplies. I wish I could stay, but I’ve got school tomorrow.”

“It’s okay, don’t call Sookie, I cant miss work.”

“You have to, Dad,” I replied softly. “I’ll be back in 20 minutes.” 

 

20 minutes later, I came back with food and movies. 

About 30 minutes after that, I left. Instead of taking a cab home though, I went to Mom’s house.

 

“What the _hell_ is wrong with you?” I asked angrily as I walked into the kitchen after Mitch, her fiancé, let me in. “Is there something so fucking wrong with you that you cant be fucking happy for Dad?”

“What are you talking about?” Mom asked curiously. 

“Dad and Lucy breaking up!” I replied, before turning to Mitch. “Did she tell you that she went to Stars Hollow today? Spoke to Dad and spoke to Lucy, and guess what? Now my father is in bed, doing the one thing I’ve never seen him do; cry.” I turned back to Mom. “So you get to be fucking happy but he doesn’t, huh?” 

“Rory-” She started quietly. 

“Did Dad try to break you up with one of your fucking boyfriends or something? Because if not I see no goddamn reason not to mention every thing you’ve done that makes you a piece of shit person to Mitch.”

“I just talked to her, nothing more,” Mom replied, obviously lying. 

“You’re a goddamn disgrace, you know that?! This! This is why we have no connection, Mom! Because you never try! You just try and fuck up everything! You fuck up Dad’s relationships, you break him, you ruin me, and now you’ve got your own goddamn family, yet you cant leave us alone.”

“Rory please,” Mitch started. 

I stepped forward towards Mom. “If you fuck anything up again, if you step foot in Stars Hollow, if you talk to Lucy again, or if you talk to Dad or I again, I will ruin things for you, Mom. I wont hesitate, just like you. I’ll bring out your side of me, and I will _use_ that against you.” 

“Rory, come on,” she protested softly. 

“No. I’m serious. One more toe out of line and I will ruin you. Cut all links you have to the Hayden family. I don’t want anything to do with you,” I replied before going past Mitch and walking outside. 

“Hey, Love,” Finn said cheerfully as he picked up the phone when I called. 

“Hey. You still in Hartford?”

“Sure are. Just leaving the pub now.”

“Can you pick me up?”

“Sure thing, Love. Text me the address of where you are and we’ll be there.”

“Thanks, Finn. See you soon.”

“Bye, Love,” he replied before hanging up.

 

“Hey,” I said softly as the guys pulled up. 

“Hayden! Guess who’s drunk?” Collin asked, obviously drunk. 

“Hmm, let me guess. Maybe Collin?” I asked as I got in the back. 

“All of us but Finn!” Robert replied loudly, and I just laughed. I wanted to cry so badly, but all I could do was laugh, and it hurt. Finn looked at me in the rearview mirror with a concerned look, but he didn’t say anything. He had been my boyfriend for 24 hours and it already felt like he knew me better than I knew myself. 

 

“Hey,” Finn said softly as we walked into his room. I had already planned to stay over, and now I didn’t want to deal with Paris. “Come here…” I smiled softly and just put my head in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me. “What happened?” He asked gently. 

“My family is just… fucking insane.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” I nodded my head. “Put your pyjamas on then.” 

I giggled and moved my head back a bit. “I didn’t bring pyjamas.”

“Then strip to your underwear,” he chuckled. 

“Can I borrow a shirt?”

“Course you can,” he replied with a smile. 

 

“My Mom was in town and she spoke to Lucy, Dad’s girlfriend. Long story short, she got into Lucy’s head, and she dumped Dad,” I started softly once I was cuddled up with Finn. “God, you know, I’ve never seen my Dad cry before. Not once in my life have I seen him cry, but today… today was the first time I’ve seen him cry. I mean, he loves Lucy. He _really_ loves her, and my Mom ruined it. Why? I have no clue. She’s happy. She’s getting married. She has a great life now. Dad? Dad doesn’t get anything because Mom just says so. I know it’s bad to say, but she’s a bitch. My mother is a ruthless bitch, and I’m glad my Dad brought me up instead of her. Dad was ruined though… he was just so ruined. I went to Mom’s after and just yelled at her. And, god, I just got so pissed off at her. Rightfully so, but I mean, I shouldn’t’ve done that. I should’ve stayed with Dad for a bit more.” I was crying softly now. 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay,” Finn said softly as he ran his fingers through my hair. “If Lucy and your Dad love each other enough, they’ll be able to work things out, you just might need to prompt it a bit. I reckon maybe yelling at your Mom wasn’t great, but it also was. You let off some steam and probably told her a lot of truths, and while it may have been better to stay with your Dad, you never know.”

“I think I might skip classes tomorrow,” I replied quietly a moment later. “Head to Stars Hollow. Talk to Lucy, maybe.” 

“I think that might be a good idea.”

“What’re you doing tomorrow morning?”

“Nothing. Class at 11:30, then another at 1, and work after that until about 6.” 

“When’re you waking up?”

“Whenever. Sometime before 9:30.”

“Wake me up when you do?”

“Sure, Love,” he replied, kissing the side of my head. 

“Thank you, Finn.”

“It’s no problem, doll.”

I smiled and looked up at him. “Today has been absolutely insane.”

He chuckled and replied, “It’s been psychotic.”

“Too crazy. Too much crazy in a day.”

“We’ll have as much of a normal week as allowed.” 

“Good.” 


	11. Fixing things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory basically fixes things between Lucy and Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to the makers of Gilmore Girls, I do not own the characters or anything, except my parts of the plot, obviously.  
> Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes.  
> Tell me in the comments what you think, my dudes.

The next morning, after having breakfast with Finn, I headed back to my dorm, then got in my car and headed towards Stars Hollow. 

 

Ribbons. Blue and pink. I walked over to Gipsy, and she immediately told me what they were for. I was fuming immediately, and I walked straight over to Taylor’s market. 

“Taylor!” I should as I walked in. “You take down every goddamn pink or blue ribbon right this instance.”

“Or what?” He asked, despite looking frightened. 

“Or I will make life a living hell for you. Dad and Lucy don’t fucking need this, alright? I don’t need this. I’m going to be in Stars Hollow for the day. If they aren’t down by the end of the day I will fuck things up for you.”

“Fine,” he snapped. “They’ll be down.”

“Good idea,” I replied before walking out. 

“She used to be so sweet,” I heard him mutter. I kept walking. 

 

As soon as I got to Lucy’s, I walked in and sat at the counter.

“I have nothing to say to you,” she said to me as she put a mug in front of me a poured coffee into it. Everyone in the diner was silent. 

“I just want to know what insane things my mother said to you,” I replied as I took a sip. She stopped and looked at me. 

“I don’t want to talk about this. Not here at least.”

“Hey, Caesar?” I called out. 

“What?” Caesar asked as he poked his head through the kitchen doorway. 

“Do you mind watching the diner for a few minutes?” I asked softly. 

“Sure. That alright with you?” He asked Lucy. 

She looked at me skeptically before replying, “Fine. Upstairs.” 

“Thank you, Caesar,” I smiled before walking upstairs with her. “Fun fact. Before yesterday I had never, ever seen my Dad cry.”

“Great,” Lucy replied as she walked in. 

“But you know what? He calls me while I’m at the pub and tells me that my psychotic mother got to your head, and, well, I go home and find him in bed, actually crying. Lucy, what happened?”

She sighed and leant on the counter where the kitchen sink was. “Your Mom is a right bitch.”

“I’m very much aware of that. That’s why I went over to her house, yelled at her, and told her never to talk to Dad or I again, and never to step foot in our lives.” 

She shook her slightly as she looked down. “Why am I even talking to you about this?”

“Because it isn’t fair! You know very goddamn well that you and Dad are meant to be together. God, the amount of times since you met that you’ve flirted and swooned over each other is insane, and you finally got together last year! Lucy, don’t you realise that my Dad is over-the-moon in love with you? You have a tough exterior, but you cant tell me you don’t feel the same for him. I’ve been around. I’m my Dad’s only kid, and his best friend.”

“Fine, yes, you’re right! I love him, I love your Dad and I’m in love with him, but Lorelai is frightening! She’s insulting! She said so many harmful things it wasn’t fair!”

“What did she say?” I asked with a sigh. 

“Rory…”  
“Lucy, think about what you just said. What could my mother have said that would make you want to lose all of that?” 

She put her head in her hands and replied, “She said that I wasn’t good enough. That I would always be number 2 for Christopher, after her. That they had had a kid together, and it meant more to him than I ever could. That that connection was everything. He’d never love me as much as he loved her.”

I sighed and walked over to her, leaning on the counter next to her and facing her. “Lucy, Dad has never cried over my Mom. He never loved her. Sure, they have the connection of me, but that’s all. They were teenagers then, and now they’re adults. Mom was never going to be his number 1. Ever. The moment he noticed you you were his number 1, she was number 2. She knows this, Lucy. That’s why she said all that to you. My Mom’s always been jealous. She regrets that she let my Dad have me, so she tries to make his life miserable. It works sometimes, obviously. She knows she’s number 2, and you’re number 1, but she also knows how to make it seem the other way around. My father is insanely in love with you, and only you. You’re his forever, Lucy.” 

She teared up a bit. “He’s lucky to have you, that’s for sure.”

“He’s lucky to have you too, Lucy. You’ve just got to let him know that.” 

She smiled and turned to me. “You’re an awesome kid, you know that?”

I smiled and replied, “I can be at times.”

“Thanks,” she said as she pulled me into a hug. 

“It’s no problem, Luc,” I replied before we pulled away. “So what now?”

She took a deep breath. “Now I head back to your house.”  
“Really?” 

“Really. I’ll deal with Taylor. Get back to school.”  
“Alright. Can I grab a muffin on my way out, and a take away cup of coffee?”

“Yeah, course you can.”

“Thanks. See you in a bit, Lucy,”

“Bye, kiddo,” she replied before going downstairs quickly. 

 

CHRIS POV

 

I was lying in bed, barely awake and wanting to go back to sleep, when the front door opened. I just assumed it would be Rory. 

“You have a great kid,” Lucy said as she walked into the bedroom. 

“Huh?” I asked as I turned around. She smiled and came over, lying on the bed next to me. 

“I hate your ex.” 

“The only reason I don’t is because she gave me my kid,” I replied, scared at what she was getting at. 

“Rory really goes out of her way to help you, you know that?”

“Lucy…”

“Chris, will you marry me?” She asked softly. 

“What?”

“I want to marry you,” she replied quietly. “So will you marry me?” 

I smiled and replied, “I get to buy you a ring still.”

“That’s a yes?”

“That’s a ‘you’re insane and I love you so much so of course I’ll marry you’,” I replied before pulling her into a massive kiss. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered as she pulled away. 

“Don’t be. It’s fine."  
“Rory said you cried.”  
“Snitch. It’s fine, Lucy. Seriously. None of that matters now,” I replied, cupping her cheek in my hand. “I love you so much.”

“I love you so much too, Chris,” she smiled, and she pulled me into another kiss. 

  
RORY POV

 

When I got to school, I quickly grabbed my bookbag, which thankfully had what I needed for today, got in my car and drove to my first class, making it just a minute later, but after a quick explanation my professor was okay with it and let me in. 

  
Right after class, I was walking to the coffee cart, checking my phone. Dad had called me twice, so I called him back as I walked. 

“Hey, Dad,” I said cheerfully when he picked up. 

“I love you so much!” He shouted into the phone immediately. 

“Whoa, bit of warning?” I laughed a moment later. “I love you heaps too, Dad. I presume things went well with Lucy?”

“She asked me to marry her, Ror.”

“What? Seriously?”

“Seriously. So. We’re getting married now.”  
“Oh, my god, Dad! That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks, Rory. And just… thank you so much for talking to her. Fuck, kid, you’re amazing.”

“It’s alright, Dad. I couldn’t stand to see you upset, and I knew that whatever it was that Mom had said to you, I could easily undo when talking to Lucy.” 

“I love you. You’re amazing. You’re my favourite kid.”

“I’m your only kid.”

“I don’t care you’re still my favourite!”

“Alright, Dad,” I laughed again. “I’m your favourite.”

“Hell yeah you are!”

I chuckled. “I have to get to class. Call me later this evening, alright?”

“Will do. Bye, Rory!”

“Bye, Dad,” I smiled before hanging up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams* thanks to the first person that left a kudos i love you


	12. Friday night dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory goes to dinner at the Hayden's like every friday night, Chris brings something up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to the makers of Gilmore Girls, I do not own the characters or anything, except my parts of the plot, obviously.  
> Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes.  
> Tell me in the comments what you think, my dudes.

FAST FORWARD - Friday

 

“Dad, Lucy, hey,” I smiled as I got out of my car and walked to the front door. “Why are you guys still out here?”

“Because we’re waiting for you,” Dad replied easily. 

“If we go inside we have to explain this and no thank you,” Lucy said as she held up her ring. 

“Oh, my god, it’s gorgeous,” I said in awe as I looked at the engagement ring. “Did you chose it or did Dad?”

“He let me chose,” she chuckled. 

“Good,” I giggled before ringing the doorbell. “Through the gates of hell.” 

“Kill me,” Lucy muttered as a maid opened the door for us. 

“Coats?” She asked, and we all passed her ours. “Mr and Mrs Hayden are in the parlour.” 

“Thank you,” Dad replied as he took Lucy’s hand, and we walked to the living room all together. 

 

After saying hi and getting drinks, we all sat down together. 

“Mom, Dad, uh, we have something to tell you,” Dad said nervously, but with a smile on his face. 

“Oh? What is it, dear?” Grandma asked sweetly. 

“Lucy and I… we’re going to get married,” he replied as he looked at Lucy. 

“Really?” Grandma asked hopefully. 

“Really, Mom. We’re engaged.”

“Well, that’s brilliant! Congratulations!”

Grandpa just nodded his head. He wasn’t much for emotions. 

 

Now we were eating. It was oddly quiet, but it was okay. 

“Mom, uh, random question,” Dad started bluntly. “Do you know the Morgans?”

Immediately I looked at him, but he didn’t even glance at me. 

“Well, yes, of course. You mean Xavier and August, right?” Grandma replied. 

“I think so. I wanted to ask you about their son… Phineas, I think it is.”

“Phineas, yes,” Grandma replied. “Nice boy.”

“He’s a nightmare, Francine. William has mentioned on several occasions how much of a nightmare he is,” Grandpa put in gruffly. 

“But that doesn’t stop him from being a nice boy.”

“What do you mean by that, Grandpa?” Dad asked as he turned to Grandpa. 

“He’s a nice boy, I understand that, but he’s a troublemaker. Got expelled from school about 4 times a year. Making trouble. He’s been arrested along with his mates too many times to count, he doesn’t care about work or school, and he’s just very wild. Polite, great manners and etiquette, yes, but he’s wild. Why do you ask about him?”

“Just heard his name somewhere,” Dad replied as he looked at me. He raised his eyebrow. At that, I huffed and got up, walking out of the room quickly and going to the living room. 

 

“Expelled 4 times a year, arrested too many times to count, and doesn’t care about school? Anything else you want to add to that?” Dad asked as he followed me. 

“He’s drunk half of the time and has slept with all of New Haven, if that’s what you want to know,” I snapped at him. “How dare you ask Grandma and Grandpa about him?”

“I don’t fucking like him, and you wont tell me anything!”

“That’s because I like him! Because I can see past all of that, and honestly, I like it about him! He’s not an uptight arsehole, he’s not too polite and nice and good-boy, and he’s not… he’s not an emotionless prick! I like Finn, and I didn’t tell you anything because I knew this would happen!”

“I don’t like him.”

“Well that’s just too fucking bad, isn’t it?”  
“Rory!”

“Dad!”

“I don’t want you seeing him!”

“And I don’t fucking care if you don’t want me seeing him!”

“Rory, I forbid you from seeing Finn. I don’t want you with someone so reckless and wild. I don’t want anything to happen to you, and I don’t want you to see Finn.”

I stepped forward. “You mean you don’t want me to get pregnant, don’t you?” 

“Rory, don’t.”

“I like Finn. I really do. He treats me right, and we’ve only been seeing each other for what, 2 weeks? Known each other for a few months, but still. I like him heaps already. I don’t care that he’s reckless and wild, as is Robert, Tristan, Collin and Logan. His best friends; my friends. Nothing is going to happen to me, and I’m going to continue seeing him.”

“No!” He said loudly. 

“Yes!” I shouted back at him. He looked at me, a surprised look on his face. I walked past him and went back to the dining room. 

 

As soon as I sat down, Grandma asked, “You’re seeing Finn Morgan?”

“Yes, and if you even so _talk_ to his parents or grandparents or decide you want to have him here for dinner or anything, I wont come to dinner,” I snapped. “He’ll come to dinner if we last.” 

“Don’t talk to your grandmother like that,” Grandpa said in a brusque way. 

I took a deep breath and turned to him. “Sorry,” I replied, although not meaning it. 

“Rory…” Lucy pleaded softly. 

“Sorry for ruining the night,” I said to her genuinely before getting up, grabbing my coat on my way to the door, getting in my car and driving back to Yale. 

 

Robert raised his eyebrow as he opened the door to Finn’s dorm, but let me in nonetheless, not saying anything. 

“He’s in his room, probably working,” Collin said, not looking away from what he was doing.

“Thanks,” I replied, trying not to sniffle. 

“Fuck off,” Finn said when I knocked on the door. 

“Is that to the guys or also to me?” I asked softly as I opened the door. 

“Only to them,” he chuckled, looking up from his laptop. “You okay?”

“Can I stay here tonight?”

“Yeah, sure thing, Love.”

“Thanks. Go back to what you were doing, its fine,” I said softly as I kicked my heels off and put my bag on the ground. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” I replied quickly as I undid my dress and let it slide to the ground. I grabbed a shirt that was on the ground, smelt it so it wasn’t too filthy, and pulled it on, before sliding into his bed next to him. 

“Doll…”

“I’m fine,” I responded as I cuddled up to him. “I kind of just want to go to sleep.”  
“Alright,” Finn replied softly as he moved my hair a bit. “Tell me if you need anything, okay?”

I just nodded my head.


	13. Trouble(warning smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know at this point something with Chris and then with Tris and Finn and bleh  
> also  
> i know its short i tried i swear  
> smutsmutsmut  
> this be ur warning  
> its smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to the makers of Gilmore Girls, I do not own the characters or anything, except my parts of the plot, obviously.  
> Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes.  
> Tell me in the comments what you think, my dudes.
> 
> I'm sorry, I know it's all over the place

_ _smut lol right at the end so if u dont like it i dont quite care but its there now!_ _

 

When I woke up, I instantly felt like shit. Physically and mentally. I didn’t open my eyes and moved around slightly. I was in bed alone, so I grabbed my phone and checked the time. 10:40. Of course Finn wasn’t in bed, it was late morning now. I sighed and just shuffled down in bed a bit more. His bed was so much more comfortable, but that might just be because it was _his_ bed. Then I just spread myself out completely as I stretched out, then sat up. After sitting still for a minute or two, I got up, walked over to the bathroom and made sure I didn’t look like shit, then softly walked out of the bedroom.

 

Instantly loud noises, and I giggled. The guys were over, obviously, and they were just playing video games together. 

“Morning, Love!” Finn said cheerfully when I walked out, despite him nor any of the other guys looking over at me. 

“Morning,” I replied groggily. “Got any coffee?”

“None thats made but we have beans and shit!” Logan replied through laughs. 

“Oy, dickhead, that’s me!” Robert shouted. I smiled and walked over to the kitchen and started to make coffee, then also made some toast. 

“Collin!” Finn laughed. 

“That’s not me that’s Tristan!” Collin replied. 

“No it isn’t! I wouldn’t do that!” Tristan chuckled. They were all so loud, it was a wonder I didn’t hear it. 

 

“This is insane,” I smiled as I walked over to the guys, standing to the side. 

“This is what Saturdays are like,” Logan replied. Not a single one of them was yet to look away from the screen. 

“C’mere,” Finn said, shuffling over slightly. As best as I could, I ducked around the guys so they could see what they were doing, and sat next to Finn. He brought his arm up and wrapped it around me, still playing his game. “Sleep well?” He asked softly while the other guys were basically shouting still. 

“Slept really well,” I replied, nodding my head slightly as I sipped my coffee.

“You okay?”

“Mhm. Just Dad being difficult…”

“You want to talk about it?”

“No. Maybe later or another day.” 

“No problem,” he chuckled. “What the fuck!” He shouted at the game. 

I giggled. “This is a very violent game.”

“What else do you expect, Ace?” Logan laughed. 

“Fair enough.”

 

“I need to get some work done and go to the paper,” I said to Finn softly about half an hour later. I was still cuddled up with him on the lounge, and the guys were still playing their video games. 

“Are you sure?” Finn asked, immediately putting his controller down. 

I nodded my head. “Yep. I’ve got a bit of work to do, and then I just want to get a head start on Monday’s paper.”

“Okay. Call me later.”

“Will do,” I smiled, pulling him into a kiss before getting up and going down to his bedroom, pulling my dress and heels on again. As I left the bedroom again, I just slipped past the guys and went to the front door, walking out. 

 

“I don’t want to talk to you,” I said to my Dad as soon as I walked into my dorm and saw him sitting on the couch. 

“Walk of shame, huh?” He replied, raising his eyebrow. 

“I stayed at my boyfriend’s dorm, is that really so bad?” I asked, going past him and walking into my bedroom. 

“That is so bad when it’s _Finn Morgan_ ,” he replied as he leant on the now-closed door. 

“Whatever,” I said as I kicked my shoes off and chucked my bag on my bed. “What’re you doing here, Dad?”

“He’s trouble! Mom and Dad agree with me here.”

“If they agree they when was he at their dumb meat marker party they had for me?” I asked as I turned to him. “I like Finn, Dad.”

“I don’t care that you like him. I want you to end it. Now.” 

“No. I am not going to end my relationship with my boyfriend just because you want me to.”

“It’s either you continue having a relationship with him, that probably wont last, or you continue to have a relationship with me. Your fucking choice.”

I looked at him in shock, but his facade didn’t change. “Him.”

He raised his eyebrow. “You are _not_ the girl I raised,” he said before turning around and leaving. I sighed and just sat on my bed. 

 

“Hello?” Tristan asked loudly when I called him. I could still hear the guys playing their video game and being loud. 

“Don’t say it’s me,” I said softly. 

“Sure thing! What’s up?”

“My Dad just came here with an ultimatum…” 

“What was it?” He asked curiously, still loud but not as much as before. 

“Him or Finn,” I whispered, and there was quiet from him. 

“I’m coming over,” he said a moment later. 

“Thank you,” I whispered back. 

“Text me your dorm. I’ll be right there,” he replied before hanging up.

 

“What is Tristan Dugrey doing here?” Paris asked as she walked into my bedroom. 

“Paris, fuck off,” Tristan said as he walked past her and came over to me. I started crying, and he just pulled me into his arms. “It’s okay, Mary.” 

“What’s going on?” Paris asked a moment later.

“Paris, get out. Please,” Tristan replied.

“Rory?”

“Please,” I whispered. She let out an audibly loud sigh before walking out and closing the door. 

“What happened, Mary?” Tristan asked as he pulled me onto his lap, still holding me. 

“Dad and I fought last night,” I started quietly. “You know how he is with guys and me. He asked Grandma and Grandpa if they knew Finn, and Grandpa told him basically that Finn was a troublemaker, and then Dad and I had a bit of a shouting match, and I left. Slept at Finn’s last night, and when I got back he was here. He kept saying, last night and this morning, that he doesn’t want me to be with Finn. Then he said… he said that it was either keep my relationship with Finn, which he doesn’t think will last, or I keep my relationship with him.” 

“What did you say?” He asked softly a moment later. I started crying a bit more. “You chose Finn, didn’t you?” 

“I don’t know why I did,” I replied through tears. “I’ve known him for a few months, and we’ve only been together for 2 weeks… but I just want to spend so much time with him, and I feel like I’ve known him forever. Tell me it was the right thing to do, Tris… Tell me it was right to chose Finn over him, please…”

“It was the right choice, Mary,” he whispered to me. “It was the right choice to make. It’s going to be okay.” 

I sobbed even harder. “I didn’t know who else to call.”

“It’s alright,” he replied softly as he ran his fingers through my hair. “It’s alright, Mary. I’m glad you called me, okay?” 

 

“Tris…” I started softly once I had calmed down. 

“Yeah?” He replied. 

“I know it’s weird to ask because you’re my ex… but you know Finn better than anyone. Besides the other guys.”

“What do you want to know?”

I looked up at him and asked, “Are we moving too fast? Are we spending too much time together? Does he like me being around heaps? Does he want me there less or even more? I don’t know if I’m overstepping his boundaries or not. I don’t have any. I like him.” 

He chuckled and replied, “He asked me almost the same questions, Mary.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean he loves having you around, and he wants to spend even more time with you. You’re his first relationship though, so he doesn’t know how to approach it. He doesn’t know if he’s overstepping your boundaries. So, he loves having you around. I think you guys could jump two feet first and it wouldn’t matter. No, you’re not spending too much time together. You both want to be around each other more, so just do it. He likes you too.”

“Oh.”

“Yep. Next time talk to him, not me.”

I giggled and replied, “I’ll talk to him, I promise.”  
“Good.”

“What about family stuff? I feel like if I tell him everything… he might just be overwhelmed by it.”

“Tell him, he wants to know. He wants to know how to help you, whatever way that might be. Whether it be just you going over to his dorm after talking to your family, crawling up in bed and sleeping there, or whether it be talking about it with you, he wants to be there for you. He wont be overwhelmed, so long as you aren’t with his family.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“His family?” I nodded. “They’re Australians. They’re all insane.”

I giggled and replied, “You really think we should just dive straight into it?”

He raised his eyebrow. “I know what falling in love looks like on both of you.”

“Tris…”

“Don’t deny it, not with me. Contrary to popular belief, I know you a lot better than most people do. I’m in your top few people, and you know that. Paris, Lane, Chris and I.”

“It’s been a couple of years though.”  
“So? That doesn’t mean I don’t know you.”

“You’re right,” I relented. “I know I’m falling for him already. It’s why I… chose him.”

“I know, Mary.”

“You really think Finn-”

“Finn’s definitely falling for you,” he chuckled. “We can all see it. We’ve been his best friends since we were little, and he’s never looked at a girl like he’s looked at you before.”

“Do Collin, Robert and Logan mind me being around a lot? Do you?”

“Mary, do I look like I mind it?” He laughed. 

“Don’t be mean!”

“I’m just kidding. No, none of us mind. We all like you. You’re fun and you’re different. You mix things up.” 

“You sure? Because-”

“The guys all like you. They like having you around.”

“Okay. Good.” 

“Good. How you feeling now, Mary?”

“Better,” I replied honestly. 

“I’m glad.” 

 

After Tristan left, I grabbed my homework and paper work, and headed to the YDN, where I got a head start on my Monday work, then finished all of my homework. By the time I finished all of my work, it was almost 6pm, and I hadn’t eaten since toast at Finn’s that morning. Perfect timing, really, was when Finn called. 

“Hey, Love,” he said cheerfully as I answered the phone. “Any chance you’ve finished all of your work and are hungry and free to go out in about 30 minutes?” 

I giggled and replied, “Finished all of my work and am almost starving.”

“Good! Okay, hurry up and get ready. I’ll be at your place at… 6:30, but we don’t have to go until you’re ready.”

“Where are we going?”

“Shhhh I’m not telling you because it’s a date.”  
“Finn…”

“See you in half an hour, doll!” He replied, hanging up before I could say anything. I chuckled as I grabbed my stuff quickly and went back to my dorm, getting dressed as quickly as I could. 

 

“Hello, Love,” Finn said as I opened the door to my dorm. Fucking hell he was sexy.

“Hi,” I smiled as I let him in. “I wont be long,” I said as took his hand and led him to my room. 

“Do you even have something picked out?” He chuckled as he closed the door. I was just wearing a dressing gown. 

“No,” I giggled as I opened my wardrobe. “I was just about to find something.” 

“And how long might that take?” 

I pouted and looked back at him, poking my tongue at him, before turning back to my wardrobe and just sighing, pulling out a purple dress. I turned around and asked, “What about this?”

“I like it,” Finn smirked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in a sexy way. 

I rolled my eyes and put it on my bed, before untying my dressing gown and chucking it to the side. “It’s too purple,” I muttered to myself before turning back to my wardrobe. 

“You trying to kill me?” Finn asked. I giggled, knowing exactly what he was talking about. 

“Maybe.”

He walked up behind me and put his hands on my waist. “Tristan’s a talker, you know that?”

“I do know that, actually,” I replied as I turned my head to him. 

He raised his eyebrow. “How hungry are you?”

I smirked and replied, “I could stall for a bit, I suppose.”

“Good,” he replied before pulling me into a heated kiss. He ran his hands down the sides of my waist and hips, before bringing one hand further down towards the middle, where he started to slowly stroke my pussy from outside my panties. “God, you’re so wet, doll.” 

“Mhmm,” I replied as I leant my head back on his shoulder. He slipped his hand under my panties and gently started to rub my clit, which made me moan harshly and arch my back, my arse pressing more onto his crotch, where his cock was desperately hard, wanting to be released. 

“Liking that, are we?” Finn asked somewhat cockily as his movements started to be a bit faster. 

“You know…” I started breathily. “You could… just fuck me… already… so we can go to… dinner…”

“Where’s the fun in that?” He chuckled as he kissed my neck. 

“The fun in that… is that you… get to fuck me now… have dinner with me… and then fuck me again later…” 

“So if I don’t fuck you now I don’t get to again later?” He replied. I couldn’t see it, but I knew he was smirking. 

“Just do it already, Finn,” I replied, and before I knew it I was pressed up against the side of my bed, making out with Finn again. I palmed his cock from outside his pants, then he pushed me against the bed so that I was lying down, and he pushed the purple dress off. 

“You’re impatient,” he smirked as he unbuckled his belt. 

“I’m horny,” I replied, raising my eyebrow. 

“Same thing,” he replied. 

“You going to fuck me or what?” I asked, and then he raised his eyebrow, pushed my panties to the side, and pushed his cock inside me. “Oh, god,” I moaned loudly, arching my back yet again. 

“That better, doll?” He asked with more than a hint of arrogance as he pulled back and thrusted into me again. 

“Mm, god, yes…” 

“Good,” he smirked as he started thrusting faster. 

“Harder…” I moaned as he brought one hand up and pushed the cups of my bra down to play with my nipples. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied before slamming into me. He was fucking me so hard and fast, I could barely say anything, my breathing was so rough. It felt so good, I didn’t want it to end. It was though, as I could feel myself reaching my climax. 

“Oh, fuck, yes,” I moaned as he fucked me. His thrusts started to become more jagged, harder, and irregular, which meant that he was close to coming as well. 

“You gonna come?” He asked lowly as he thrusted, bringing his hand down to rub my clit as well. 

“Oh, fuck, yes, oh, my god!” I moaned, and I hit my climax. Finn fucked me through it, and then with one more grunt and thrust he came, too. “Fuck…”

He smirked as he pulled out. “You good, doll?” 

“Mhm,” I replied, nodding my head. “Purple dress?”

“I like it,” he replied as he fixed himself up, grabbing the dress and putting it back on my bed. 

I smiled as I sat up and fixed my underwear. “Where are we going for dinner?”

“You know, I was just thinking the MilkBar? We still haven’t been there for dinner, have we?”

“No, we haven’t. I like that idea.”

“Good.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur welcome maybe?


	14. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner at milkbar   
> finn's brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to the makers of Gilmore Girls, I do not own the characters or anything, except my parts of the plot, obviously.  
> Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes.

“Hey, so what did Tristan say to you?” I asked Finn as we started off towards the MilkBar.

“You’ll have to be a bit more specific there, Love,” he smirked, not looking away from the road, but putting his hand on my thigh. 

“Finn, come on. You know what I’m talking about.”

He chuckled and smiled. “He told me that you asked him pretty much the same as what I did.”

“Finn, come on! Tell me more!”

“How about you tell me!” He laughed. 

“Fine,” I giggled. “I asked Tristan if he thought we were moving too fast and spending too much time together, if you liked me being around, if you wanted me around more or less, and that I didn’t know if I was overstepping your boundaries, because I don’t have any. He said that you love having me around and that you want to spend more time with me, but it’s harder for you to approach it because I’m your first girlfriend.”

He smiled and replied, “He’s right. I love having you around.”

“I love being around you, Finn. I love spending time with you already. I really don’t have boundaries. I want to spend time with you.”

“I want to spend time with you too, Love. As much time with you as possible.” 

“What about the guys?”

He chuckled. “Don’t. You know very well they like having you around.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“I do have to talk to you about some serious family stuff later… or most likely tomorrow.” 

“Then we can do that.”

I smiled softly and looked at him properly. My head was telling me not to say it, but my gut was saying to say it. Plus… Tristan was always right. “I’m really falling for you, Finn.”

He smiled and turned to me momentarily. “I’m really falling for you too, Love,” he said to me before looking back at the road. 

“I feel like I’ve just known you forever.”

“Same here with you,” he replied, squeezing my thigh. I smiled and looked out my window. 

 

“Hey, Bill,” Finn said to the man at the front. 

“Finn,” Bill nodded. “Booth or table today?”

“Uh…” Finn looked to me for an answer. 

“Booth,” I replied with a smile. 

“Booth it is,” Bill smiled, grabbing a couple of menus and leading us to a booth. “Drinks?” 

“I’ll have just a coke, please,” I responded. 

“I’ll get a glass of scotch,” Finn added.

“Coming up,” Bill said before walking away. 

 

“Drinks,” Gwen smiled as she came over to us. “Ready to order?”

“I am,” Finn chuckled. “Don’t know about Rory though.” 

I giggled and replied, “I don’t know, everything seems so good!”

“Well, if I may make a suggestion, tonight’s special is pretty good. The Korean-style roast chicken sandwich,” Gwen said a moment later. 

“Then that’s what I’ll have,” I smiled, looking up as I closed the menu. 

“Chicken sandwich?” She asked. 

“Yep.”

“Alright. Finn?”

“The usual,” he replied to her. “Steak.”

She chuckled. “Try something for a change, would you?”

“Nope. Tried everything on the menu, and the steak is my favourite.”

“Get him to eat something else next time you come,” Gwen said to me. “Stubborn,” she added to Finn before walking away. 

I giggled, and he just raised his eyebrow before asking, “What? You on her side?”

“Yes,” I replied, still laughing slightly. “She has a point. You do tend to always have steak.”

“That’s because steak is great!”

I smiled. “Steak’s great, sure, but so are burgers.”

“Then next time I’ll get myself a burger, how about that?”

“Good idea.” 

“You’re a nightmare, you really are.”

 

“My god, is my brother actually going to stare me down every time we’re here?” Finn huffed as he put his knife and fork down. 

I giggled and replied, without missing a beat, “Maybe he just wants to talk to you? Who would have thought that your brother wants to talk to you?” 

He raised his eyebrow. “You’re a bully.”

“Hey, you should try my food. It’s really good, probably better than your boring steak.”

He chuckled and raised both eyebrows in surprise, before getting up. “I’ll be right back,” he said, pulling me into a kiss before walking to the kitchen. 

 

FINN POV

 

“You’re falling in love with her!” Dylan said the moment I stepped into the kitchen. Everyone froze. 

“Dylan, seriously?” I chuckled as I looked through the window in the door at her. 

“Are you denying it? I can see it, you’re falling for her and you’ve been going out for 2 weeks!”

I smirked and leant on the wall. “Yes, I’m falling in love with Rory.” 

“Knew it,” Gwen smiled. “She’s so sweet.”

“I know, Gwen.”

“Mum and Dad are going to flip their shit,” Dylan said a moment later. 

“Don’t tell them. Please, Dylan,” I said quickly. 

“Why not?”

“Come on, seriously? We’ve been seeing each other for 2 weeks. The moment they find out that I’m falling for Rory they’re going to go crazy. I don’t want them to make a big deal out of it, not when, again, we’ve only been going out for 2 weeks.”

“Do her parents and grandparents know?”

“Her Mum isn’t part of her life. Her Dad knows, I’m not sure about her grandparents but I think so.” 

“Good.”

“Right, so, can I go back to my date now?”

“Don’t hurt her, and don’t get hurt, Finn,” Dylan said as I walked to the door. 

“I wont,” I replied before walking out. 

 

RORY POV

 

“Try this!” I said as soon as Finn sat down, holding my fork up. 

He raised his eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“Try it!”

“Fine,” he laughed before eating what was on the fork. “Nice.”

“Oh, come on, you’ve got to have more than just ‘nice’!”

He laughed again. “It’s delicious,” he replied as he leant over the table a bit. 

“Good,” I giggled before meeting him there and kissing him, before sitting back down properly and continuing to eat my food. “Dylan grill you again?”

“Not really.”

“When do I get to talk to him?” 

I looked up at him, and he looked at me curiously. “How about dinner next week?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Dinner with my parents?” 

I smiled. “I’d like that.”

“Let me tell you a bit about my family though. I feel like I haven’t told you enough yet.”

“How much is there to tell?”

“We’ll talk about our families tomorrow.”

“Alright,” I replied, my smile widening a bit. 

“When I say dinner with my parents, I mean dinner with my parents, my grandpa, Dylan, my sisters, Dylan’s wife, Rachel’s boyfriend, Maggie’s girlfriend, and Jesse’s best friend.” 

“Sounds good.”

“They’re all insane Australians. Actually, besides Rachel’s boyfriend. They come here for 6 months every year, usually, besides Dylan, Jennifer who’s also Aussie, his wife, Rachel and her boyfriend, and me, obviously. Then for the remaining 6 months they’re in ‘Straya again.” 

“Sounds good, Finn. Trust me, my family’s insane for a completely different reason.”

“I believe you.”

I chuckled and had a sip of my drink. 

 

I sighed as my phone started ringing again. What was with it and people constantly calling me when I was having a good time like this?

“Take it,” Finn said to me softly. We were just about to have dessert. 

“I’m so sorry, Finn.”

“It’s alright, I don’t mind.”

“Thank you,” I replied before getting up and walking over to the reception area. “Hello?” I asked as I picked the phone up. 

“Rory, I’m sorry, I know you don’t want to hear from me or Lorelai,” Mitch replied over the phone.

I took a deep breath and said, “What is it?”

“I know, I know I shouldn’t be coming to you with this, but I don’t know what to do. I’m not trying to make you feel bad, but, well, Lorelai hasn’t gotten out of bed since Monday.” 

“Tell her I’ll come over sometime tomorrow or the coming week. She and I need to talk. Tell her I’m genuinely sorry about what I said, and that I didn’t mean a lot of it. I love her, she’s my Mom, and I need to speak to her about something.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. I’m sorry, I’d say to put her on the phone now, but I’m out on a date with my boyfriend at the moment.”

“It’s fine, that’s okay. Thank you, Rory.”

“No problem. I’ll call you or her, okay?”

“Okay. Bye.”

“Bye, Mitch,” I replied. I sighed and looked over at Finn. He was smiling and talking to an old couple that was sitting near our table. I smiled, took a deep breath, and walked over to him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
